Just can't live with this
by IceCrystal2
Summary: Though this story starts out with Nathan and the perspectives of some others this will become a PeterClaire, not quite AU but also not quite with the storyline. Not a cest story though they do start out thinking they are related.
1. Nathan's observations

**The Aftermath**

**Chapter 1: Nathan Petrelli's observations**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Heroes. And since I know a lot of people don't even read these anymore I'm going to waste no more of your time

The Petrelli family was of course the most affected by the drama that had gone on less than two months ago. Nathan had indeed become Senator of New York, but was forced to be on a leave of absence since his part in stopping Peter from blowing up half of New York. Nathan was not in the least happy to not be out in the world and making a difference in the state he had come to love. However, Nathan was entirely happy that his wonderful wife Heidi had stayed by his side through out everything. After returning from Las Vegas Nathan hadn't been sure if she would, after he told her of his transgression, of course not being able to keep it from her like he had originally planned. Also, it was no small delight that Heidi was up and walking again. Linderman had been good for one thing and that had been the miracle he had preformed on Heidi. If Nathan was thankful for nothing else it was that Heidi was okay. Though the scars that lingered from saving his younger brother were not something he was overly grateful, but he considered it a price he would gladly pay again.

Nathan could still see Peter's face contorted in agony and feel the flames licking both their flesh. Nathan had been fully prepared to die for New York and his little brother. However, as the two brothers flew Nathan's mind was on over drive as he started to remember every childhood memory of the two of them and a single tear had escaped Nathan's eye before he even registered it, not from the burns but because he loved his brother and he was sad to have to say goodbye to Heidi and his children in this way. That had been the exact instant Peter screamed a gut wrenching sound and shoved Nathan away from him with such force that he wasn't entirely sure Peter hadn't used one of Sylar's powers. The concrete had hurt like hell when he hit the bottom of the shallow fountain, but the most amazing thing he remembered was that he was still a live. A fall from that high would have killed him and he knew at that moment that Peter had indeed used his powers, probably speeding up the decay of his own body. The water however was cold against the burns on his arms as he heard someone come to his aid.

Looking up the first thing that Nathan noticed was that the sculpture of the winding staircase had been dented by something rather heavy. Nathan remembered very clearly the day that the sculpture was commissioned and placed in that very square. He was governor at the time. That seemed like so long ago that Nathan almost wasn't sure if his memory was correct. The sculpture had been commissioned in memory of a famous CEO of a multi-million dollar construction company. It signified the man's up hill journey and then his decent into nothing. It was commissioned as a reminder that even the mightiest of all fall but you just end up climbing another set of stairs. Nathan couldn't remember the man's name, but at that moment he wished with all his being that life wasn't like that. He wished that his little brother didn't have to die after only a short time on top. He'd saved the cheerleader, Claire, the girl who had convinced him to come to his brother's aid in the first place. So in reality he had really saved the world, just like he said.

Nathan had wished he could tell him that as he looked up into the sky after only being on the ground for moments, but it had felt like an eternity. The clouds resembled nothing Nathan had ever seen before and the only thing to signal his brother was gone was the brilliant flash that blanketed all of New York. The next thing Nathan remembered Mohinder was standing over him checking to see if he would make it through, but that wasn't Nathan's concern. Suddenly, the visions of Peter's dead body lying in the foyer of his mother's house had come into his mind. He had gotten a vague hope that Peter would indeed make it through this, but then a quick glance at Claire had killed his hope, he believed then that only when she was around did Peter come back.

It had been the same after Peter went into a coma in Odessa. Nathan had watched a figure of a petite woman dressed in head to toe black come from Peter's room after one of his coffee breaks. Nathan had imminently run to his brother's side in a panic thinking Linderman had something done to him. What had both confused and amazed him is that the second he got to the younger Petrelli's side, Peter bolted awake gasping for air, yelling for someone named Claire. It had taken him a while to meet Claire and Nathan truly didn't know what to think about that whole situation.

After the entire ordeal Nathan stopped his mother's plans to send the girl off to Paris. Nathan truly didn't know what to think, but the girl had convinced him to save New York. To this day Nathan had no idea why he thought blowing up half the city would be a good idea. His mother had been very put out by Nathan's decision to welcome Claire. Nathan, in his time of indecision about his long lost daughter had gone to his wife. Nathan was tore between allowing her to go to Paris, asking her to move in with his family or to put her up somewhere. Heidi had not taken the news of his daughter very well and he didn't blame her in the least, though the way she had treated Claire in the beginning could have been better, and in fact Heidi still didn't treat Claire with anything but thinly veiled bitterness. Nathan had eventually had Claire move into his home shortly after the explosion. No one had questioned his motives on wanting to take care of Claire after they found out she was his daughter. He had introduced her to the press as quite a shock, declaring she had been a shock to him as well. After Claire had made a little speech about how she had survived that horrible fire, though it was a complete lie the public had bought it.

Though Nathan considered himself a fairly good father to his two sons, he couldn't help but question where he stood with Claire after she was revealed to the public. He of course had questioned whether she was truly the daughter he had lost, but his mother had but his mind at ease about that. Yet, Nathan still felt no fatherly feelings toward the almost young adult woman. He felt guilty that he just couldn't bring himself to treat her like his daughter instead of the way he treated guests. Nathan, felt he still owed it to Peter to look after her, but after two weeks everything had changed when Isaac called everyone to Penrose Hospital. Nathan was not in the least happy about moving about so much, as it still hurt, but Claire had insisted that Isaac wouldn't have asked him to come if it wasn't important.

"I couldn't believe my painting but I checked all the hospitals anyway." Was the first thing that the artist had said to them when they entered the lobby of the expansive hospital. Nathan was at first slightly apprehensive about the news Isaac was about to give them, but Nathan knew what remained of his family was safe and everyone else they had managed to come into acquaintance with through Peter was already here and all looked relieved and happy, Niki was even crying.

"What's going on?" Claire broke the silence her voice almost cracking as she helped Nathan into a chair nearest to them even though he hardly needed the help.

"It's Peter, room 212." Isaac barely smiled, but a smile was their non-the-less. Nathan saw Claire take off like a flash of lightening, but he couldn't move. Here they had thought that Peter had died and yet here he was, once again lying in a hospital. A small chuckle came out of Nathan un-expectantly before almost everyone of the new generation of the X-men broke out laughing like a huge weight had been lifted off all of them. Mohinder was the only one that seemed to be thinking sanely as he suggested that they see if Peter was a wake now that Claire was next to him. Nathan was almost not prepared to see his brother lying in the hospital bed, burns healing on their own now that he was absorbing Claire's healing. Peter's eyes weren't open, but Nathan couldn't help but flash back to the look of pure pain his little brother had shown him that last time they had seen each other.

Everyone smiled as Peter slowly opened his eyes grimacing at the light. Nathan let Claire kiss Peter's check quickly in relief before he swooped down and hugged his brother for all the strength he had. His body hurting like hell because of the action but Nathan would not be denied by anything, let alone pain.

"Shit that hurt." Peter groaned out as Nathan let go. The room fell silent at that point only to erupt in uncontrollable laughter once again. Nathan looked over at his brother, who wasn't staring at him, but rather at Claire. Nathan watched as Peter lifted his right hand to softly trace Claire's jawbone as she smiled through her tears.

"Good thing I have one hell of a doctor." Peter let out a tiny smile as he dropped his hand and tried to sit up. More people reached out to help him then Peter even realized where there.

That had been three weeks ago, and Nathan was finally being allowed into his new office after being cleared by a team of doctors. Of course knowing what he did now about his genetic abnormality he made sure to keep the blood donating to the barest minimum. Mohinder told him that unless the doctor looking at his blood was a geneticist they stood no real chance of finding him out, but he was always one for precaution. Nathan was happy, happier than he had been in his life, but one thing held him back from completely blissful happiness, the relationship between Claire and Peter. Everyone understood that the two of them had a relationship beyond analyst but after the first week of Peter's return the two had stopped talking. Nathan knew it wasn't really like they didn't say a word to each other, but they barely said their hello's and goodbye's anymore.

During the first couple of days of this Nathan had intervened. He had made both of them sit down to dinner with him and Heidi. Still they barely spoke, he tried to put them together at any possible moment, yet they still refused to talk let alone touch in anyway. The only thing Nathan had managed to do was run Claire out of his house. She had packed up her bags one day without any notice and moved into an apartment her adopted father had found for her. Nathan tried to be understanding but he just simply didn't understand what was wrong. Which only succeeded in getting Nathan were he was at the moment. Sitting behind his desk in his home office thinking about why on Earth the two weren't speaking despite the intervention of more than just him.


	2. A friend indeed

**Chapter 2: A friend indeed**

To say that Niki would have thought she would be where she was at the moment even a year ago would have had her laughing uncontrollably, but here she was in the arms of her husband. Watching Micah and his new friend Molly Suresh in the middle of a heated debate on whether or not their Uncle Peter and Aunt Claire were mad at each other. Niki wouldn't admit it to the children but she had once wondered the same thing after the two stopped talking though when Claire had moved into the same apartment building as the dysfunctional family she had come to the conclusion their was more to this silence than not wanting to see each other. This was just proven to be correct as Claire slowly came to confide in her, simply because they shared a strong connection being the only two adult women among the odd group.

However, before Niki could contemplate just what was between the uncle and niece she found herself drifting off to a land that was usually of unpleasant daydreams. The one daydream or rather memory she found herself dwelling on as she looked out the window at the skyscrapers that still amazed her secretly, was one she would remember when she was old and gray, she would remember that day even under the effects of Alzheimer's disease if she ended up that way. Though their still were a few things about that earth shattering day when Niki had bested Jessica that would always seem odd to her. Claire had told her once in the weeks that followed after the explosion, as they developed a friendship that Peter had asked her to end his life if he lost control. She just had a hard time believing that Peter had asked Claire to do something that would clearly screw her up for the rest of her life, namely killing him. Desperation was something that Niki knew all about but she would never ask someone she cared about so much to end her or Jessica. Niki felt that was Peter had done was almost as if she herself had asked her own son to shoot her.

Nothing seemed to make sense when she thought about those two. Naturally Claire had divulged the conditions of her first meeting with Peter in one of their late night girl talks. Niki herself had even divulged the rather awkward situation in which she met DL. Something she wouldn't tell any one she didn't consider trust worthy only because Jessica might rise from the recesses of her mind and murder her. When Jessica was involved Niki was fairly sure that you could die of embarrassment.

When Niki looked back on meeting DL she was glad about almost everything they had gone through. The only thing that Niki wasn't grateful for was Linderman. Niki knew that Linderman had Micah put Petrelli in office and though she didn't like it she knew Nathan would do what was best, besides Linderman was gone. DL had seen to it that, Linderman was gone for good and Niki was happy about that, but she only wished she could have given Claire the revenge she deserved on the evil manipulative bastard.

Noah Bennet had been a direct employee under Linderman, only after Peter had woken up had he divulged that information, to which Claire had spent the night crying into Niki's shoulder. Niki had tried to be comforting, but as much as she had been through it seemed Claire had the variety pack of bad luck. Niki wanted to help the girl so badly; she reasoned that part of her felt like she owed Claire. Niki didn't know what it was about that girl but she almost felt like her mother. Though Niki knew that was not true and that brought Niki to consider what Claire had told her about her real mother. The woman had been a fire starter. That was enough for Niki to know that the fire where Claire was supposed to have died probably wasn't started in any other apartment. Niki felt bad for Claire once again when she had been told about her adoptive mother that seemed to love the dog more than anyone else. Niki came to the conclusion that perhaps she cared more for Claire than anyone, except most likely Peter. However, she did care about her enough to want to revive Linderman and let Claire at him. Though she doubted even Peter could do that. Though the thought of someone with that power lead her to think they would be a direct relative to Claire, which brought her mind to Nathan.

The stupid man had put Claire in an ivory tower the second Peter was gone and expected her to behave and act like nothing had happened. Claire's world was in shatters, to which only Niki could relate, which might have in effect started their friendship. However, as Claire was forced to give a statement in front of the press, which later Niki had found out had been a well thought out lie; Niki pitied the girl even more. After everything Claire had been through Niki couldn't believe the man's selfishness. He had paraded the poor girl to further his own goals and she had sat their and taken it without a word.

The day Peter came back into all their lives had been a day of celebration. Isaac had called everyone in the unofficial group, but refused to tell anyone what was going on until they got to the hospital. DL had come rushing into the living room of their modest apartment telling Niki that she needed to come to the hospital with him quickly. Niki, being one to jump to conclusions imminently thought something had happened to Micah at the Suresh residence, but the look on DL's face had soon comforted her. He'd be upset, not frantic if their son had been in harms way or if something happened. When Isaac had told them Peter was right down the hall in a pain induced coma Niki had broke down crying. Not from sadness or pity but of joy. Claire would be alright now. She was the only one of their group that looked like she would never recover. When the girl in question had showed up Niki thought everything would be fine with the traumatized teen but boy was she wrong.

Niki remembered the day Claire stopped talking to Peter very clearly. Peter had been released from the hospital, the doctors all calling him a miracle and wanting to do experiments. Nathan, who Niki tried to avoid herself, had quickly put an end to the doctor's talk, ever being the politician. However that had also been the day that DL surprised her by suggesting that they stay in New York. They talked about it for a while and decided that they should stay. After having met this incredible bunch of people Niki and DL both felt compelled to stay in the city. Also Micah had finally found someone he could relate to, never minding that the same was true of his parents. They both felt they had been lead their and that Suresh was probably the only one that knew what was going on.

That had been two days after the day Claire showed up on the doorstep of her hotel room sobbing uncontrollably. The maternal instincts had kicked in from there so there she was on the couch with a teenage girl clinging to the only other woman who understood. Niki did indeed understand the second Claire said her heart was ripped in two and it wouldn't heal. To say that Niki had a little apprehension about the situation she couldn't help but want to help the young woman. Though the thought of Claire falling for her uncle was a little disturbing at first, but the longer she watched the two interact the more she really saw who they were. The way that Claire knew what Peter was thinking instead of the other way around. The way that Peter looked at Claire when he thought no one was looking. She saw the look of guilt that crossed behind both of their eyes when any part of their bodies touched.

Perhaps it was her woman's intuition, but she couldn't help but feel that those two were meant for something more than a relationship where neither would speak probably afraid to say too much and cross into dangerous territory. She had tried to convince Claire to talk to Peter about her feelings, but the teen refused profusely sighting that they were related and she must just be sick and he would have her committed were among her favorite excuses. Niki had even once tried to approach Peter, but Nathan had interrupted. Niki wasn't a complete fool, she knew that Nathan was also trying to get his daughter and brother on speaking terms, but she doubted that forcing them into the same room would help, Isaac and Suresh weren't any better. Isaac had been the most unlikely person to help the two and had in trying to help alerted everyone else to the problem between the two. No one had expected Isaac to have the courage to talk to both Claire and Peter when they were in the same room. Suresh, though probably good intentioned, had set about going through the laws of New York. He had mortified the two young adults with loop holes of marrying your relatives and the draw backs of having children when one was related. Claire had looked green around her ears for about a day afterward. Peter had flown off quickly after his private meeting with Suresh looking pale and hadn't been seen for two days afterward.

Niki knew Claire was close to her breaking point, but the plan Claire had was a long shot. Niki knew the girl was grasping at straws but she just couldn't deny any help she could give the girl. Long shot or not she hoped Claire's plan didn't backfire. Only two things could come of her plan. Either Claire and Peter would face their feelings or be forced to bury them for the rest of their lives. For everyone's sanity Niki hoped it was the first.

"Damn straight." Jessica whispered into Niki's consciousness. Niki's shoulder's stiffened; she hadn't thought that she was daydreaming long enough for Jessica to make an appearance. Startled by this revelation, Niki turned her eyes back to her husband and child just in time to catch DL speaking to Micah.

"No Micah! You and Molly will not make a bet and I hope you don't ever get into that habit." DL told the boy that reminded Niki so much of how he looked at a much younger age.

"But Dad…"

"No Micah, listen to your father." Niki piped up, glad to finally have her family together and her life seemed perfect, all except her worries over Claire, but that would be decided one way or the other in a few days and she just hoped to whatever deity would listen that New York would stay the same.


	3. unlikely culprit

**Chapter 3: Unlikely culprit**

**AN: I have decided that their will only be one more friend perspective after this and then maybe Peter and Claire but the actual plot will start soon. I am glad to know that people are enjoying my story. And as always the only thing I own is the plot.**

Anger; that was all the former drug addict artist had usually felt toward the human bomb that had stolen the love of his life from right under his very eyes. Isaac was one of two people that had been happy that Peter was gone, the other being Sylar himself. Isaac was not a man that had a lot of things that he loved and that fueled his rage. Life had been hard for him, and Peter's privileged lifestyle had him jealous from the start, but Simone was supposed to be his. When Isaac realized that he had lost Simone to Peter he admittedly hated the man and didn't think that anything would ever change that. When he had found out that Peter was the bomb that had just given him a more solid reason to despise him.

However, when Peter had dived in front of Simone to take the bullets that had come out of the gun Isaac hadn't wanted in the first place, Isaac realized he was a giant fool. Simone told him so in much more colorful words as they both watched amazed as Peter's skin regenerated and he sat up gasping for air muttering something that neither he nor Simone had been able to make out because he was also spitting the bullets out. Simone had run out of the studio as if death were at her heels soon after, but Isaac had just stared at Peter for a long time trying to notice anything that would put anger back into his system. For it seemed that after shooting someone you really couldn't stay mad at them. At least that was how Isaac had felt. Isaac had spent the rest of that night staring at the syringe full of his beloved release, contemplating if it was worth it. After ultimately deciding it wasn't, Isaac collapsed on the floor in a fit of desperation. The thought that he could have killed Simone if it hadn't been for Peter, not to mention it really was Peter he was aiming at, had him sick all night long.

Peter had everything of his, even more than that and Isaac, as he stared at the floor painting of the bomb came to a realization in the strangely quite hours of the early morning. He couldn't blame Peter anymore. Shooting the man had taken away all Isaac's excuses for what had driven Simone from his arms. After this revelation Isaac decided then and there to start new, and so after a bumpy road he did. When Isaac began to see life with a more positive out look he had thought it time to confront Simone. It was something he dreaded with a passion, but he still loved the woman and hadn't meant her any harm. Despite the three bullets that could have easily landed in her petite form instead of Peter's think head.

To say that conversation had gone well would have been a lie worthy of a horror film. This was what Isaac thought he might have walked into when he returned to his apartment only to be attacked by Sylar. However, since Isaac had been to talk to Simone before this sudden event he felt he had a slight hope that someone might come find his body in the next couple of days when he would probably start to rot and stink as if the garbage had been left to pile to long. Though the last thing Isaac expected was for Peter Petrelli to come out of practically no where and tackle Sylar desperately to the ground.

"Run!" Peter had commanded him and Isaac was only to happy to comply. It had been two hours before Peter had found Isaac outside of Simone's and to everyone's surprise even Isaac had been worried about him. That was the day that Isaac decided that Peter was worthy of Simone, a thought he had never let himself see through. Not long after that Isaac had been forced to say goodbye to the hero of New York. Though he was guilty about it, Isaac had been glad to have the competition out of the way, which was until he got to know the cheerleader in his paintings.

Claire had been at the small funeral ceremony at the Petrelli household that Isaac attended to help support Simone, or at least that was the excuse everyone bought. Isaac had known who she was the minute he laid eyes on her, but it was only after at the meeting of their exceptional group that he first talked to her. He recognized the sadness in her eyes and felt guilty once again, but a small flicker of amusement had been present in the eighteen year olds eyes as she glanced at all the paintings on the walls of his studio a week later. She was a silent girl and Isaac had silently questioned how she had become a cheerleader if she didn't talk much before he reasoned out that it was probably due to Peter's death. That thought had lead him to question whether or not Peter would appreciate what he was about to attempt and at that point Isaac decided even if he didn't Claire was worth it. The young girl had almost come to remind Isaac of Simone before the "awakening", or so they were calling it.

It had taken Isaac many hours and many useless paintings but finally Isaac painted what he was looking for. A painting of Peter stood before him on the easel. The man, whom Isaac was sure was Peter, was yelling in what seemed like pain as he was engulfed in orange flames. The image didn't faze Isaac as it would have someone that had been there to watch the final minutes of the late nurse. The painting had set Isaac's ability on a mad hunt for the young Petrelli and he eventually found him in the setting of a hospital. Isaac checked three hospitals before he called Penrose. The receptionist was surprised that Isaac knew Peter had been admitted, for he had just been admitted five minutes before the psychic's call. Apparently, Peter had been found on the roof of a florist shop, unconscious and convulsing, most of his clothes in tatters.

Isaac had let the barest of smiles pass his lips as he informed everyone who arrived that Peter was just down the hall. The initial reaction between Claire and Peter was the first time Isaac questioned what was between the two, but he had put it aside. When Simone had arrived he quietly snuck out in order to think about a few things. It took two days to find out that Peter and Simone had called their relationship off. That had both confused and delighted Isaac to no end and he would freely admit that. He then found himself more willing to be around Peter and with this new found comradely Isaac had first noticed the looks he and Claire shared.

The next thing that Isaac knew Peter and Claire were barely speaking and it was getting on everyone's nerves. The two had finally grated on Isaac's final nerve the night of their celebration party. The party had been Hiro's idea, a usual sign of danger, but it sounded like some much need relaxation so he had gone along with it. The party was held in his studio, it being the biggest open space any of them owned. Peter and Claire had both been in attendance, but neither had gone with in five feet of each other. The tired expression on Niki Sander's face confirmed that there was indeed a problem. Isaac questioned whether the friend of Claire knew what to do even with the extensive knowledge the woman had on the subject.

Before Isaac had really stopped to consider what he was doing he was grabbing Peter's arm and dragging him over to Claire, yelling at them both. The entire room went silent as Isaac continued.

"You two are driving the rest of us crazy! You are acting like children!" He'd said as he dropped Peter's arm, but only when he and Claire were within a foot of each other.

"Get over this, now before we all end up murdering you!" Isaac's deep voice sounded odd as the depth of his voice changed with every comment. No one had every really heard the artist yell before and all were surprised, but no one more so than Peter and Claire.

"Isaac…" Peter had almost growled as he began to once again make his way out of the proximity of Claire, who was looking both embarrassed and angry, neither emotion dwarfing the other in her eyes.

"No, Peter you…" Isaac never got to finish that sentence as Peter turned invisible and the front door opened and shut.

"That went well." DL commented from his spot next to his wife, before being swatted at by said wife.

"Isaac, I can't believe you just…" Claire glared at him, actually glared, before she turned on her heel and made her way up to the roof of Isaac's building.

That was fresh in Isaac's mind as he stood in his studio not long after, determined to find something in his art that would help fix the situation. The paints were just drying on the canvas, but Isaac didn't care about that as he reached forward to lightly touch the scene in front of him. The picture didn't come as a complete shock, but still he wouldn't have even thought it possible. So, that was were Isaac stood, in his studio looking at his painting thinking about the imminent drama to come.

"Crap…" was all Isaac said before sitting down to ponder his painting more intensely.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Can't live with it**

**AN: Originally this was going to be Dr. Suresh's P.O.V. but I got tired of writing them, so I decided enough was enough and here is the actual start to the plot. Also beware of slight Simone bashing, I can't really stand her. Also I apologize for the extended time period between chapters; my sister was put into the hospital. A fair warning to all those about to get their wisdom teeth out: 1 in 100,000 will develop a really nasty infection and if this is you get to the hospital as soon as you notice! But she is okay now, thank goodness. Also I'm in the mist of an interstate move from Colorado to Texas. So the uploading of chapters will be sporadic at best. Sorry. Now on with the show**

There he was, Peter Petrelli lying in a hospital bed in unbearable agony. Who would have thought that an upper-east-side nurse would have ended up at Penrose of all places. The very hospital he had interned at. The explosion, however, wasn't what had left him in so much pain, it hadn't been anything compared to the unbearable pain he was suffering having every one constantly looking at him as if he would blow up again. Though the worst part had to be what had transpired between him self and his niece. It hurt the hero greatly to call the young girl that. Out of everything she could have been, she had to be his niece. Some how the young man thought that was fates cruel joke. He'd never been able to catch a break in any aspect of his life.

Peter had woken up to Claire and he couldn't help himself but to let his imagination wonder, what would it be like to wake up to that beautiful face every morning. However, then his mind would remind him that he could have that if he moved in with his brother. Nathan, that brought a whole new set of problems. The man was defiantly mad about the condition Peter had left him in, though Peter couldn't see why he was complaining, hadn't Peter saved his life? No matter, Peter was glad at first when everyone had come and gone, all but Claire and Simone however. Claire sat by awkwardly or so Peter noticed. He was tempted to use the gift he'd gotten from Officer Parkman, who he'd learned was still in critical condition. Peter, however, regretfully decided it would ultimately be a very large invasion of Claire's privacy and although it was tempting he cringed at the things Claire could, probably wouldn't, but could do to him. She after all had a greater understanding of what her own power could handle. Simone probably wouldn't be able to stop the younger girl, and that would just cause more problems he didn't need at the moment.

Simone couldn't stop crying. She was incapable, that was the conclusion Claire came to after sitting by Peter's side for the last five hours. Claire was so frustrated with the wailer that she wanted to beat the woman over the head with Peter's IV stand. Her thoughts said he wouldn't need it anyway; she was here now, right? Peter didn't need to be fawned over, he need to be talked too, reassured that everything had turned out alright. Yet, here was the woman Peter chose to be his significant other and all she could do was blubber like a whale! Claire was not in the least happy to be in the same room as Simone. This in turn was forcing Claire silent for she didn't want to insult Peter by saying anything mean at that point in time. So that resulted in the three of them sitting uncomfortably in a room not fit for a claustrophobic with Claire fidgeting every fifty seconds.

It was mid afternoon on the next day when Simone decided she had better leave. Claire, who was overjoyed didn't remark as she gave the couple a few minutes privacy to say goodbye.

"Will you be alright?" Simone asked, a single tear cascading down her already tear stained cheek. Peter resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yes, Simone. Claire's ability has already healed me, right now I just need to get out of here." Peter turned slightly to the empty chair that Claire had been occupying faithfully for hours on end. The glance, though only a split second long, did not go unnoticed by Simone. Though a person in their right mind would have considered it a loving uncle gesture, Simone was not known for making the greatest assumptions. And the over emotional state she was in didn't help this. Isaac and Peter both could be used as a prime example of this.

"Peter, are you sure you don't need me?" Simone pressed on, the sudden urge to keep Claire and Peter apart sinking into her consciousness like an iron pellet being dropped into her stomach.

"Yah, Simone. Claire can handle anything that comes along, you should probably go." Peter ignored the urge to remind her that Claire was the reason he was alive as Simone gave him a doubtful expression.

"I know your fond of her Peter and she has abilities as well, but I worry that if something does happen that she won't be able to handle it." Simone said in a voice that was meant to be thick with worry and love, but it almost made Peter want to cringe. Peter couldn't understand it, ever since he had rescued Claire things had been different between himself and Simone. Simone just seemed to get on his nerves now, where as not to long ago he had thought Simone might have been the last woman he'd ever date.

"Simone, Claire has been through more than you can imagine, she can handle anything that comes up, trust me. You should go." Peter sat up straighter against the pillows that Claire had stacked up behind him to help his back against the hard metal bars of the bed.

"Are you saying that Claire is better equipped to take care of you?" Simone let another tear fall from her eye, if nothing else she was good at crying people into sympathy. She thought that it might just make Peter ask her to stay. Niece or not she just didn't want Claire taking care of HER boyfriend. Simone almost rationalized it as a deep rooted fear of cheerleaders. After all she had been one at a time not so long ago and she had stolen many boyfriends to prove that she could, not that Peter would ever be privy to that information. Peter's only movement for a moment was to raise an eyebrow and stare at Simone as if she had just said something that didn't make any since what so ever. His temper seemed to rise gradually as her last comment sunk into his head.

"Simone, the only reason I'm still here is because of Claire. She has been through more than you ever will, most of which I would not wish on any one, not even Sylar. In a tight spot, Claire comes through. That's all I meant." Peter stole another glance at the empty chair to his right, though that was quickly followed by a glance at the door, which he knew Claire would be hovering outside. Though he knew the girl would be polite and not listen in to the conversation, he almost wished he would. Just so she would here what a wonderful person she truly was. Though his answer was meant to sedate Simone somewhat it only succeeded in backfiring on him as if he had just insulted the woman on some deep level. This was evident, as Simone glared at Peter and her voice dropped an octave.

"Are you telling me that you would have that…that…preschooler around you rather than me?" Simone fought back the snarl on her lips as she lightly let her hand fall beside Peter's arm as Peter's eyes narrowed slightly.

"If you have to ask that question, then yes. Claire is twice the woman you will ever be Simone." Peter told her, definite in his resolve that if Simone couldn't except Claire, then it was time to be out of this relationship. Claire had become deeply seeded into his life the second he jumped off that roof with Sylar and if Simone wouldn't even let the girl next to Peter, Simone had to go. Though at that moment Peter doubted Antarctica would be far enough. Though Peter rationalized that Claire wasn't the only reason he didn't think a relationship with Simone would work anymore. There was always Isaac, the boyfriend she had cheated on to be with Peter. If she would do that to Isaac, who's to say she wouldn't do that to him eventually.

"Peter, you can't really mean that." Simone let the water works flow once again, she'd never been dumped before and she wouldn't let it start now. No she wasn't giving Peter up without pulling out all her tricks. One of which was to lightly caress Peters wrist in a seductive manner.

"I think you should go Simone. You should get back to your life, and leave me alone. I think we should stop seeing each other. You have made that clear in my mind Simone. Please leave." Peter told the woman, feeling a twinge of guilt as Simone practically drowned him in her tears, but he was sure about his decision. She'd asked him to choose and he'd chosen Claire as if it had been the easiest decision in the world.

"Fine." Simone said in barely a whisper as she stood grabbing her designer purse from the end table next to Peter more forcefully then need be and almost stomped to the door, but she had more class than that. Opening the door, Simone spotted Claire sitting across the hall in another plastic chair. The girl had apparently been to the lobby as she was holding a cup of steaming hot coffee in her hands. Just the sight of her made Simone sick with rage. After shutting the door firmly, cutting the view of Peter off she stalked over to the cheerleader that had almost literally kicked her out of Peter's life and causing her to be dumped for the first time in her life.

"Hi, are you guys done?" Claire asked apprehensively as Simone stopped in front of her. Forcing Claire to move her gaze from the floor to the woman's face, so as not to be rude.

"In a manner of speaking you little tramp." Simone seethed as Claire stood from the chair that seemed to blend into the gray floor. Confusion flooded Claire's face, before it was replaced with anger a split second later.

"Excuse me, I don't know what you are talking about. I'm going back into Peter now, goodbye." Claire said, doing her best to remember that it would hurt Peter if she punched out his girlfriend. After all, she'd done it to Jackie. She was fairly sure she could take Simone. Though that thought was soon knocked out of her brain as she found herself on the floor, a second degree burn on left hand from the remains of her coffee. Forgetting the burn, never really turning her mind to it, Claire glared up at the older woman in distain.

"What the hell is your problem! If you and my UNCLE are having problems don't take it out on me." Claire made sure to emphasize "uncle" even as her heart broke a little more knowing that Peter was indeed her uncle.

"As if that's going to stop you! You are a sick person and are doing nothing but ruining his life. He had a career before you, he had sanity before you, he had a life before you, and he was a good man before you!" Simone punctuated each sentence with a step into Claire's personal bubble, trying to intimidate the girl, but Claire wouldn't back up no matter how close Simone got.

"Peter is the best man you will ever have the privilege to met, let alone get to know and date. How dare you even say anything to the contrary. He sacrificed himself to save not only you, but millions of people and if you ever so much as speak of him ill to anyone I will make you wish even more that Peter had never saved my life. Don't think you can threaten me bitch, Sylar is the only thing that frightens me. You will never measure up." Claire spoke calmly in a regular voice as to prevent anyone from hearing her, though her voice carried more malice than what was probably even possible for someone as pure and seemingly innocent as Claire.

"Are you threatening me?" Simone growled as her grip on her handbag tightened, making her knuckles turn white. Without flinching or breaking eye contact Claire growled back in a deadly whisper.

"Yes, and you'd do well to remember I'm indestructible." Claire stared at Simone a few moments, before jumping as a cold hand rested on her elbow. Though both Claire and Simone jumped at the same sensation there was no visible culprit of the act. Though this seemed to freak Simone out, Claire regained her composure after a moment, remembering the jackass Brit that Noah had introduced her to.

"Peter, you should be in bed." Claire said placing her hand over the invisible cold spot on her arm.

"Simone, leave. We have nothing left to say to each other." Peter cut off the woman as she opened he mouth to undoubtedly object.

"Claire, please go inside." Peter told her as he removed his hands from both women, knowing they wouldn't attack each other with his presence known.

"Peter, this…"

"Go." Peter cut Claire off as she went to explain herself and pointed to the door behind him, but then he remembered that she couldn't see him. "Go inside." He finished.

Simone looked at the younger woman's face with a fierce hatred that was clearly visible to the passing hospice nurses on break. The two ladies silently debated whether to get between the women or call security, thinking that they were the only bystanders on the entire floor or so it seemed.

"I'm outta here." Simone practically growled to the 'wall' next to Claire as she stomped out of the hallway. Claire just moved sluggishly, seeming as if all her energy had been zapped. Peter watched her a moment before he phased back through the wall he had come through and laid down on his acutely uncomfortable hospital bed.

"What was that, Claire?" Peter asked in a tone that to him seemed to be understanding and sympathetic, but to Claire sounded accusing.

"Hey! Don't look at me! Your girlfriend," Claire seemed to spit lava as she uttered the word, "started it, all I was doing was sitting across the hall. She came up saying their was something between us. Hello, YOU'RE MY UNCLE!" Claire ranted as she paced beside his bedside in the little ally next to his IV, the only walk able area in the entire room. Peter almost broke out laughing as her voice rose as she talked. Though he should be addressing her threat to Simone, he just couldn't seem to be angry or annoyed with her at that moment.

"Whoa, calm down Claire. I honestly believe you, Simone was upset. She's harmless."

"Why the hell should she be upset?" Claire stemmed as she finally sat down, the little adrenaline rush her outburst had given her gone the moment he spoke.

"I don't think she ends relationships very well." Was all Peter said as he shrugged, his gaze turning to the small radiator next to the wall remembering the words he had exchanged with Simone not an hour ago.

"Wait, why would she call you and me all those names if you two only had a fight. You guys will be back together in no time." Claire tried to be sympathetic, but inside the words she spoke tore her heart strings one by one. Peter gave her a look that said he was anything but happy at what she had just said.

"I hope not." Was Peter's reply, but as he spoke he couldn't help the yawn that proceeded to slur his speech. Claire imminently told him to go to sleep, they would talk more when he woke up from his nap. Though Peter had just woken up not to, to long ago he couldn't fight the coming haziness. Ten minutes after Peter had gotten to sleep Claire was disturbed from her mindless staring by a nurse walking in.

"Dear, can you tell me when he went to sleep?" She asked in a slight southern accent, proving that she was not a New Yorker by birth but by choice. Claire smiled slightly, her accent coming forth full force as she answered the woman.

"Dear me, that young man has got to be a modern miracle, I gave him quite the cocktail last time I was in here. He should have been out three hours ago. My name is Sylvia by the way." The nurse moved to shake hands with Claire who didn't hesitate to respond.

"Claire Bennet, I'm Peter's niece." The nurse looked at her closely for a minute before raising one eyebrow at her.

"Dearie, I wasn't aware that Peter had any nieces. You see I interned with this youngin here. Sweet man." The nurse, Claire noticed was a least a good twenty years older than Peter. "I changed my career after ten years in a dead end job; this young man here was always so sweet to me. Do ya, mind if I ask where you are from? I myself am from South Carolina; I think that accent gives you away dear."

Claire just had to smile brightly at that, she had missed the southern kindness she was used to. For too long it seemed she had been in New York, because she had almost forgotten people could be kind.

"It's a long story." Claire didn't feel like going into the entire story with the woman, although she reminded her a great deal like her mother, her real mother, not her bio mother that had tried to two time her, which she had found out from Nathan not four days ago.

"Well dear, I took the liberty of getting one of my favorite fantasy novels down from my desk for you to read, since it appears you ain't going anywhere. Also, that one woman, if you tell me her name, I'll make sure she isn't coming up here." The nurse winked at Claire, who blushed at being caught in one of her more rare anger fits.

"How did you know?"

"A nurse friend of mine was up here when you two… disagreed?" The woman just smirked in an understanding way and Claire sighed.

"Well, apparently she and my unc…Peter broke up. She's the ex-girlfriend now. She probably won't come back, but thanks for offering anyway. And thank you for the book; I'm sure it'll help with the time." Claire took the book from the woman and shook her hand again as Sylvia was paged over the intercom.

That was how she came to be where she was, sitting beside Peter an ignored book in her lap, her eyes glued to the man in front of her. Their first meeting replayed inside her head and every interaction since were rolling after it. It seemed like her mind was on a roll of film that just kept playing on the big screen that was her eyes. She loved Peter so much it hurt, but she couldn't bring herself to treat Nathan with anything but thinly veiled venom. That was when she decided that she just couldn't live with the way things were and she had to fix them, how a mystery, but her thoughts was soon became more serious as Peter started thrashing in his sleep.

"No!" He muttered over and over again. Sylvia was the one person that Claire ran to. Sylvia told her after checking him that he was just having a nightmare and their wasn't anything she could really do, but human contact might help. Claire then held Peter's hand, when that didn't seem to help she decided to lie next to him. Peter seemed to suddenly comprehend there was someone there. He pulled her closer with strength that bruised Claire severely, but she didn't even flinch. She couldn't help but feel guilty. Here she was in the arms of the one man she couldn't have. Yes, things defiantly had to change because Claire never wanted to let go now that she was allowed this small victory.


	5. Bingo we have a plan

**Bingo we have a plan**

**AN: Thank you all fro your continuing support. I finally have unlimited access to the internet, though I'm still unpacking. My sister is okay now, Thank goodness for doctors. I appreciate all the reviews! I love to hear what you guys have to say so please keep reviewing!**

"Niki, he won't even speak to me! He woke up, cuddled into my side and I thought everything would be okay, but when he saw it was me he freaked! He phased through the bed and down three floors. He won't talk to me let alone see me. Oh, I'm going to kill Isaac and Suresh!" Claire raved as Niki opened to door to the girl two days after Isaac's party and only one day after Mohinder decided to intervene.

"Claire there really isn't anything I can do, but if you think of something just let me know." Niki almost fired back sarcastically, but held her tongue, and managed to sound concerned, which she was, but after hearing the same thing for two days for hours on end it was wearing on her. Before Niki knew what happened, Claire dropped dead silent which had Niki turning around from her pace to the couch. A good ten feet from the door and twenty feet from the couch, Niki felt as if she was in limbo.

"There is actually, I have a plan, but after Suresh's little speech I don't want to be in closed quarters with him, I thought since DL and Micah are checking out the sights you might come with me?" Claire pouted, trying her best to look like an injured puppy that needed a ride to the vet, which wasn't far off from the truth in all reality. Niki considered her expression and her lack of anything to do so she decided to go.

"What exactly is it you need from Mohinder? After what happened I would expect you to stay as far away from him as possible." Niki replied as she gracefully grabbed her jacket and headed out the door, leaving Claire to follow her, not the other way around.

"Right now, the last thing I want to do is talk to Suresh, but I figured out how I can put this Peter situation behind me." Claire stopped suddenly but not of her own violation but because she rammed into Niki's back.

"What? You have a plan and I'm just now hearing about it?!" Niki rounded on the girl, almost mad at her for putting her through the worry if she had a plan!

"I couldn't sleep last night and I did research, Suresh is the only one that can help us and I'm sorry, but I really did just think about this." Claire apologized even though she was a little unsure as to what she was apologizing for.

"Fine, what is this plan of yours anyway?" Niki asked as she and Claire finally made it down the stairs and into a taxi, to which Claire had hailed. Claire had thought herself warming up to the city life, but apparently the cabby thought she was a New Yorker already. That put a small, if not microscopic spring in the young woman's step.

"Okay I got to thinking, the only one that is really sure about my being Nathan's daughter is his mother right?" When Niki nodded her head in confirmation Claire continued, " Well, I researched how ordinary people find out if they really are related, and it couldn't have been any easier! A simple blood test! Suresh is a geneticist after all! Besides he is probably the only one that should have the blood of people like us." Claire shrugged at the last part, not thinking it insignificant, but Niki couldn't help but believe that was the more important answer. Niki pondered this new information silently until the thirty minute cab ride was over and she and Claire stood outside the Suresh apartment building.

"Just let me do the talking Claire, Suresh is sometimes not all there in his reasoning, but we don't need you blowing up because of yesterday. Not if you want him to do this." Niki volunteered, feeling ten years younger just looking at the kid-in-candy-store look Claire was giving her. Claire had always seemed sad since Niki met her, but Niki was seeing a side of Claire that was the farthest thing from sad. It just broke Niki's heart to think about what would happen if this plan backfired. Shaking her head Niki decided that she would save the pondering for later, for right now they had a mission.

After a half hour of playing dolls with Molly for Claire, a play date scheduled for Molly and Micah, and Niki explaining Claire's request Mohinder agreed to do the paternity test, somewhat because Nathan's was the only DNA he didn't have out of the group.

"Phase two is more difficult. To actually get Nathan's DNA I think we are going to have to involve Heidi." Claire spoke to herself, but hearing her words Niki paled. Niki was still in some sense the mistress or fling Nathan had in Las Vegas. She doubted more than anything that Heidi would want anything to do with her; and of course Claire had no idea why Niki didn't stay in the same room as Nathan or Heidi and Niki planned on keeping it that way.

"Yeah sorry kid, but this is were I jump off the wagon. You go ahead and talk to Heidi; I have to go see whether DL and Micah have destroyed New York yet." Niki gave Claire a half smile as they exited Suresh's apartment and made their way down to the street to hail two different cabs.

"Okay then. I'll call you and tell you how everything turns out." Claire said in a hopeful voice and Niki rolled her eyes as she whistled for the cab that looked to be trying to imitate a bumblebee.

"Oh I have no doubt I'll hear from you sooner." Claire just gave Niki a brilliant all teeth smile and Niki found herself blinded for a moment. Had Claire, depressed, self-mutilating, self-healing, in love with her uncle, CLAIRE just smiled? That was the only thought that ran through Niki's head the entire way back to her apartment.


	6. bitterness and venom

**Bitterness and Venom**

**A/N I"m so sorry for the indention issue and for any grammer mistakes, my computer isn't dealing with the doc loader very well.**

The phone was just two feet away from Claire and yet she couldn't pick it up. Claire had stopped by Nathan's house that past afternoon, not expecting Nathan home yet. She had intended to speak with Heidi, which wasn't going to go well in Claire's mind. However, it seemed that Nathan in his mere existence was causing nothing but problems for Claire. The stupid man was getting out of his car when her cab pulled up!

That was why Claire had scared the driver by yelling for him not to stop, but to keep going down the street. The scruffy looking man had just rolled his eyes and kept going asking her with his eyes whether she had involved him in some shady business or other. She had scoffed and told him to drop her off at her apartment complex.

Her apartment wasn't huge by any stretch of the imagination but it was perfect for a lone occupant with little to their name. This described Claire to a tee of course. Claire had been so grateful to her father for being understanding to her situation let alone fronting her bills, all of them. He didn't seem to want Nathan to help her, he saw it as his job and Claire loved him for it. Though Claire didn't know that Noah had bugged her apartment before she moved in as a 'security system', or at least that was the excuse Noah gave his wife. Really Mrs. Bennet thought it was so he could keep a discreet eye on Claire even when he was several states away. The phone was the first thing Mr. Bennet had bugged of course and he was just now settling in to watch what Claire was doing. Her pacing in front of her phone was not something he expected to find. His curiosity peeked as Claire picked up the phone and then dropped it.

"Dang it I can break every bone in my body and be fine but I can't call someone! I'm pathetic!" Claire shouted up at the ceiling of her apartment as she flopped down on her pale blue couch that still needed some breaking in. Claire bounced up and down a little to get comfortable before pulling her cell phone out of her pocket and setting it on the glass coffee table before setting down again. Claire stared at the cell phone for a good two minutes before her eyes wandered to the small TV across from her and then to the stark white wall behind it. Though the room did not lack decoration and colorful pillows, it still left her with a feeling of blandness. Her entire apartment was white, the land lord not liking it when the tenants painted the walls. Though she had no problem with hanging things on the walls, probably because it was next to impossible. The walls were made of iron or steel was the conclusion Claire came to when she had almost broke her hammer trying to hang a picture of her family on the wall.

After twenty minutes of wondering if she should try getting the landlord to let her paint she looked down back at her cell phone. Her hand shook slightly as she flipped the small pink covered appliance open gently.

"Now or never, she can only say no." Claire let out a deep sigh as she found Nathan's home number in her cell contacts list. Claire didn't stop to ponder why she never memorized the number when she was living with the Petrelli's, but yet she knew Peter's number by heart. Pressing call Claire held her breath and waited hoping Nathan wouldn't answer.

"Hello?" Claire cringed, almost as bad as Nathan answering was who really answered, her grandmother, Angela Petrelli.

"Hi Angela, its Claire." Claire said slowly almost painfully as she imagined her supposed grandmothers face showing that expression of judgment that Claire had grown to know all to well around the woman.

"It's grandmother, and hello Claire. Is something wrong?" Angela placed her left hand delicately on the mahogany end table the phone was on as she stared at a painting ahead of her. Angela was never one for talking on phones, but she was always graceful in everything she did it was something many men had loved about her. Her former husband had been one, one of two men Angela had ever cared for in a romantic way.

"No Angela," Claire made sure to stress the elder woman's first name as her frustration grew, "I'm calling to talk to Heidi is she there?" Claire asked in a way she knew bothered the elder woman who was always one to frown on asking one question when you mean another.

"Yes Claire, Heidi is here. If you mean if she is free, yes she is also free. Hold on one moment." Angela Petrelli suppressed the urge to roll her eyes, though very out of character Angela found she suppressed this urge a lot around Claire, a trait she shared with Peter. After a moment of searching Angela found Heidi in the kitchen tasting dinner from a ladle the chef had handed her.

"Dear, the phone is for you." Angela then returned to her room to continue reading Shakespeare. Heidi sighed and told the chef that dinner needed a little more flavor, after all it was egg drop soup not chicken broth. Then she made her way into the foyer in which the closest phone was wondering who would call her at this time, everyone knowing full well that this was the time she helped prepare dinner.

"Hello?" Heidi answered in her best political voice thinking it was someone who was trying to talk to Nathan by asking for her. It had happened on more than one occasion, but for the life of her she never understood how people could come to the conclusion that they can talk to Nathan through her.

"Heidi? It's Claire." Heidi's jaw clenched as the young woman's voice came clearly across the line. Heidi was not a cruel person by any means and she knew the girl on the other line had been through a lot, but at the same time Heidi was not a saint. Heidi had not quite forgiven Nathan for his transgression in Las Vegas, chalking it up to Linderman helped, but Heidi was still mad about Nathan's affair when he announced that he had a daughter and that pushed her from mad to mad as heck. She had not signed up to raise another kid. Nevertheless Heidi tried to hide her bitterness behind a mask of indifference.

"Look Heidi I know you probably don't want to talk to me, but I would really like to talk to you about something. Can I meet you somewhere tomorrow?" Claire held her breath again as the older woman was silent for a moment before Claire heard Nathan's voice in the background,

"Who's that?"

"Claire, we are going shopping tomorrow." Heidi answered her husband calmly but she really was mad at herself for agreeing to Claire and for consciously ruined her shopping trip by bringing the girl. However, Nathan's face made her heart beat a little faster as he gave her a small smile at her in appreciation.

"Claire, we can start shopping at 7:30 tomorrow at Gucci. See you tomorrow." Heidi said and then quickly hung up; forcing the fact that she had just invited Claire to go shopping with her tomorrow and focusing on the fact that dinner need to be served. Later on Heidi would start to wonder why Claire needed to talk to her and not Nathan, or better yet Peter. Heidi had listened to Nathan tell her that Claire and Peter weren't speaking but Heidi didn't really care at that point. Peter was like a little brother to her but she didn't fully understand all of what had happened to both Peter and Nathan because Nathan didn't want to talk about it. Peter wasn't around much and Angela certainly wasn't going to tell her. She began to think that maybe she could use tomorrow to get some answers. Though they wouldn't come from who she wanted them to come from perhaps she could get them anyway. Though Heidi had a feeling all she was going to do was add poison to her already wounded heart.


	7. unreachable

**Unreachable**

**AN Thought I'd give you all a short little chapter to tide you over for now at the very least. Lol. Enjoy.**

'Good lord it's cold.' Was all Claire was able to think as she waited outside the unopened Gucci store. It had taken her a trip to the internet to find out where the store was located, really did normal people even own a Gucci reproduction? Claire had heard of the designer, but never seen anything ever made by the famous name. Claire even doubted Heidi wore anything she bought there. Claire was early for her meeting, primarily because she wanted to make sure no one from their little group followed her, paranoia was a bitch.

Claire was contemplating why she opted for New York instead of her warm Texas as Heidi and her limo pulled up. Winter anywhere is supposed to be cold, but seventy degrees was freezing to Claire before she came to New York.

Heidi in true politician wife fashion rolled the window down just slightly to tell Claire to get in. Claire let loose a breath as she walked the five short steps into the limo. This was it, no turning back. Twenty minutes in silence, and Claire was fidgeting so bad she thought she had hit Heidi at least twice unconsciously. Heidi was the perfect picture of poise in her silence, never telling Claire where they were going. Though she projected a calm exterior to Claire her mind was anything but as the women pulled up to Heidi's chosen spot.

A park, she was insane, the woman next to Claire had picked at park to have a very private, very personal chat. Claire was not in the least excited to be back in the cold. Heidi asked her to follow and Claire did wordlessly, but her mind ran back to the last horror movie she had watched with Niki. This was the part where the entire audience is shouting, 'Turn back!'. Yet Claire took comfort in the knowledge that if anything happened to her Peter wouldn't rest until he either avenged her or brought her back. Peter, just thinking his name caused a pain in her chest.

Having gotten lost in her daydreams Claire almost failed to stop when Heidi did. The Petrelli finally showed a side other than the politician as the middle aged woman sat at a wooden bench and slouched a little. Looking around Claire realized they were the only two in the area and then Claire realized Heidi's excellent reasoning in choosing their location. Claire took her spot next the Heidi and stared out into the dead and brown grass before her.

"Where are we?" The cheerleader felt her voice shake slightly as she broke the presiding silence.

"Central Park, one of the more secluded corners. It's due to snow in an hour or so, we won't be over heard.

"Oh." Claire whispered and turned her gaze back out to the barren landscape. Five minutes passed that way before Heidi broke the silence, getting right to the point.

"You were there when Nathan was injured, correct?" Heidi willed the tears away, for her eyes already stung.

"Yes, I…." Claire almost visibly cringed as a memory of Peter asking her to shot him came to her mind.

"I want to know what Nathan, Peter, Angela, and you are involved with. I don't know what you wish to speak with me about, but those are my terms." Claire turned her eyes from the landscape to Heidi's face, eyes growing slightly wide. Never in a million years would she have thought Nathan wouldn't tell her, or Peter for that matter.

"You don't know?" Claire asked just to make sure she hadn't misunderstood.

"I know you all have special abilities. I know sometimes they are uncontrollable, I believe had Nathan been in control he won't have left me in the accident. I don't know what Angela has to do with this however." Heidi met Claire's eyes for the first time that afternoon and was struck with how much Claire seemed to sympathize with her. For the longest time Heidi had avoided looking into the young woman's eyes, afraid she would break under her intense stare but she held her own.

"Their was this guy named Sylar. He could take people's abilities, but he had to cut people's heads open to get them. He murdered my friend Jackie at our homecoming thinking she was me." Claire paused to take a deep breath and push the memories down to continue, she needed Heidi to get Nathan's DNA. She had to know, this was for Peter. Heidi didn't seem as if she would interrupt Claire anytime soon so Claire continued.

"That was when I met Peter for the first time. He saved me. Peter can absorb other people's powers as well but he only needs to meet the person. He died for the first time that night. It's really no big deal, I've died close to ten times now. I'm invincible, Nathan can fly. My mother was a fire starter. Well, anyway, Sylar was killing people with abilities and eventually Peter had to fight him. That was when Officer Parkman, who can read minds was injured. Sylar was so powerful, Peter started to absorb the powers Sylar had. He was a about to literally explode when Nathan flew in." Claire let a tear escape her eye as she remembered the tender moment between Peter and his brother that night.

"Thank god, Nathan showed up. Peter kept telling me to shoot him, but I just couldn't. Nathan took Peter up into the sky as he was bursting into flame…Then Nathan was in the middle of the fountain and it seemed like a few seconds later Peter exploded in the sky where he couldn't hurt anyone." Claire rang her hands in her lap as she steadied her voice on her last sentence of the story.

Heidi stared at the young woman with a sudden new appreciation. The woman had literally died at least ten times? A serial murder, someone almost blowing up New York? Heidi was shell shocked for a moment and then intense anger filled her toward the people that hadn't told her, Nathan, and Angela. Angela that reminded Heidi that Claire hadn't said anything about her.

"What about Angela?" Heidi asked is a whisper, not trusting her own voice. Claire looked back out to the dead greenery and sighed.

"She was trying to get Nathan to let Peter blow up New York. She knows people like me and Nathan. She's kinda like, the person you pulls the strings. I don't know how much she knows, but no one really does. She tried to send me off to Paris when I first got to New York and tried to find Peter." Heidi took that information in and decided that if Nathan and Peter had left that alone perhaps she should as well, but her husband was in for it when he got home.

"Heidi, are you okay?" Claire asked as she glanced at the proper woman that was staring at her gloved hands. Her gloves seemed to fascinate her, but Claire knew she was just thinking. Claire rubbed her own gloved hands together and the rhinestones in her pink gloves rubbed together.

"You have held up you end, what did you need from me?" Heidi asked, standing up and beckoning with her head back to the limo. Claire knew it was now or never, and also realized that she said that a lot to herself.

"I need Nathan's DNA." Heidi froze in her tracks and turned to the girl to give her a searching glare. "It's not what you think. I want to know if I'm really his daughter." Claire spoke up immediately when she figured out what had passed through Heidi's head. After a minute of silence Claire was unprepared for the small smile that crossed Heidi's face.

"Let me drive you back to your apartment. I'll get you Nathan's DNA and give it to you tomorrow. Hair will do, correct?" Claire just smiled like an idiot and nodded. Heidi was brought a little joy as Claire proceeded to tell her the plan she had set in motion. She had been right, knowing the truth had hurt, badly, but coming to a new understanding with extraordinary woman sitting next to her had brighten her day a little. Although Claire didn't tell her Heidi guessed this scheme was in someway for Peter and she didn't have any problem with it.

As Heidi and Claire drove back to Claire's apartment, Isaac was growing frustrated. His painting was still baffling him. Their was no danger to be had so he didn't know whether to keep it to himself for to inform those present in the painting. By the full moon out the tall window in the back ground Isaac had dated the painting to happen in a few days if it was that month, but it really wasn't his business to tell them was it? Isaac had made a decision to tell those in the painting what was on the canvas, but each and every one of them was unreachable and it was driving him mad. He had to find them, what happens after his painting was a big question mark that might be violence. Isaac had to find them, but everyone was avoiding him!


	8. of neat freaks and Jack Daniels

**Chapter 8**

**Of Clean Freaks and Jack Daniels**

(A/N Hi all, sorry for the long wait. Stuff going on in real life, I will try to finish this soon. I have to say I was really let down by the Heroes season premier though and I might be called a neat freak by some.)

"Oh, Mary mother of…" Heidi swore as she tore apart the bathroom she shared with her husband, who was currently at a ribbon cutting ceremony. She would have never guessed her husband was so darn clean!

Heidi had planned it all out, she would make sure Nathan was in the shower, and then take the boys to school. Then she would tell the maid to save their room and bathroom for last. She'd then turn the tub on and wet her hair so Angela thought she was in the shower. She had carried out her plan flawlessly until this frustration point in time. Nathan's brush was cleaner than hers. So she had to resort to something else, problem was there wasn't much else she could take. Nathan's toothbrush was something he'd miss and he couldn't know about this.

The drain was clean before Heidi turned on the faucet. Everything was spotless! She had never noticed her husband was such a neat freak. It was almost like they didn't need a maid at all. So a disastrous morning had left Heidi where she was, sitting at her writing desk going through unlikely cinereous. She now understood why Claire had asked her to do this task that being the only thing she had achieved that day. The smart girl had done it for two reasons.

One, she was closer to the 'subject' to which she dubbed 'clean freak, asshole, husband'. Second, if said 'subject' found out he couldn't very well retaliate against Heidi. He'd been too much of a bad husband already, not that he knew that Heidi knew. However, if he called her on it he would just fall back into the hole he had dug himself with his lies. That hole being a one way ticket to Hong Kong.

That still, however, didn't mean he couldn't come after Claire, Mohinder, or Niki for that matter. Heidi didn't really care for Claire because of the circumstances, but if Claire wasn't her step-daughter things would change drastically. Heidi had no opinion of what would happen to Mohinder, but Heidi had long hated Niki. She found it odd that learning of Niki's split personality had only lessened the hate a fraction. She found herself wondering if she should cut Niki a bigger break, but she just couldn't do it.

However, sweet as the temptation was to out the young teen she decided she needed to know just a much as Claire, even though the young girl hadn't given a detailed answer as to why she was just now doing this. Heidi found the idea of DNA testing to be a very smart move, but she couldn't understand why Claire hadn't told her the reason. All the teen had said was that she had reasons. Heidi could only imagine what those were.

Unconscious of her surrounding the shutting of the door startled her. It made her jump at least six inches as she felt Nathan's arms go around her shoulders.

"Have a good ceremony?" Heidi asked, keeping her voice steady, though her thoughts were more on the castration theory she had pondered after dropping Claire off yesterday.

"It was fine, good opportunity to show the people I'm back and ready for action." Nathan whispered in her ear as he looked at the blank sheet of paper in front of her. As his voice faded from her brain an idea struck Heidi like the truth about Peter.

Sly as always Heidi wound her arms backward. Her hands grazed the sides of Nathan's neck, playing with the skin of his ear. Nathan stood still reveling in his wife's touch. It had been a while since Heidi had showed her husband anything but the cold shoulder. Heidi couldn't hide the tiny smirk that crossed her lips as she wove her fingers through his hair, gently pulling so she would end up with a few strands of his silky black hair between her fingers.

"You're distracting me." Heidi spoke as soon as her objective was complete. She quickly withdrew her hands, hiding them and her victory in her lap.

Nathan seemed startled, but slowly withdrew telling Heidi he would be in his office if he was needed. Heidi gave him a murmur as he walked away. The glass jar Heidi had brought from the kitche3n was soon filled with her prey. She only hoped it would be what Mohinder needed because she didn't want Nathan to think they were okay in anyway. As soon as Claire's experiment was over she was going to tear into her husband's very soul with her anger.

"Damn it, Peter. Answer." Isaac growled in frustration as Peter's generic answering machine message was activated. He'd tried to call everyone on the painting, yet he could get a hold of anyone.

"Petrelli, its Mendez. Answer the phone next time. I have news. I've painted something that I think you should see."

Peter stared at his answering machine from his place across the room on his comfortable couch. Like hell he was answering Isaac after what he'd done. The man had put an even bigger rift between him and Claire. He had thought he might be able to gradually get closer to Claire as time passed. Perhaps his feelings wouldn't come to his mind every time he saw her and then Isaac had called him and Claire out. In front of everyone, that was it. He had remained invisible since. Spending his days watching soup opera's and drinking himself to unconsciousness, knowing he couldn't do any damage that he couldn't repair by thinking about Claire. Claire being the only thing he didn't want to think about, but he being a weak idiot couldn't get her off his mind. The psychic didn't seem panicked so whatever it was it could wait, at least until he finished the Jack Daniels across from him. After all what did he care about anything anymore? He was a sick perverted man; he wasn't the hero everyone made him into. He was in love with his niece for crying out loud!


	9. Of Cell phones and Trickery

**Of Cell Phones and Trickery**

**(A/N I'm sorry, I'm feeling evil. I shall not tell you what is on the painting yet. Mwahhh! But thank you all for your reviews and your continued interest. I'm trying to make this one longer.)**

The second hand in Claire's apartment seemed to be tormenting her as she waited for Heidi to call. Claire had every confidence in Heidi to achieve her mission, but would the woman out her anyway was the question. Claire had seen the hatred on Heidi's face when she told the truth about what had gone on the last few months. It had been one of the hardest things to do at the time to tell her about Peter. It had started a chain reaction; she couldn't get Peter out of her head! She would start thinking about how they met, what she had thought of him then and now. She would start seeing his face covered in his own blood and then his lifeless body in Nathan's parlor.

She would also think about all the laughs she and Peter had shared before this rift started to grow, before she had developed serious problems. Before she had developed feelings of romantic love for the man. She was sure Peter knew about her feelings, why else would he stay away from her? She would then start thinking about what she hoped to gain out of this little DNA test. She needed to know if she was in need of professional help or if Angela had been wrong. She needed to prove to herself that she wasn't a _sick _love sick puppy. She cursed herself for falling for Peter, but the man was just so extraordinary she couldn't help it. He looked at her differently then the others. She was glad Peter had agreed to stay out of her head, but sad at the same time. He would know what to do about her feelings, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him. What if he never talked to her again? That would be more than she could stand. The rift between them now was already starting to get to her.

Niki had told her that she had become snappish lately and Claire couldn't deny it. There was a time where Claire wouldn't have said a cruel thing about anyone, who hadn't done anything to her. This whole situation was driving her crazy! Plus the constant beeping of her answering machine with Isaac's voice didn't help her attitude. The psychic had embarrassed her beyond anything, but she was still mad at the man. He had called her feelings out in front of the entire group and Suresh was a dead man. If Peter hadn't known about her feelings before that then he did now!

Claire let out a frustrated groan as she continued to pace. It wasn't her friend's fault she was in love with her uncle, they just wanted to help. Their intensions had been good, their actual actions perhaps weren't thought out well enough. Why was she even thinking about this?! She asked herself, but her mind kept going even though she wanted it all to stop. Looking around Claire glanced at her cell phone longingly but then she spied the lamp next to it on the end table. The end table was a dark mahogany so the beige lamp and pink cell phone stood out to Claire's eyes. Claire contemplated using the lamp to crash her skull in; after all she'd be fine. It would release some of her thoughts, if only for the minute it took for her heal. In the millisecond that Claire contemplated this action, her cell phone rang in a hallelujah chorus, literally. Claire, in a moment of anticipation had changed the ring tone for the Petrelli residence to the heavenly sound of a gospel choir. Claire was just glad Niki wasn't here; she would defiantly find this funny with her sense of humor.

"Hello?" Claire gulped, hoping that this wasn't Nathan or Angela calling her and that her prayers to every deity conceivable had paid off.

"Hello Claire. It's Heidi; I had such a great time the other day. I even picked up that thing you suggested. Why don't you stop by the house for dinner and I can show it to you?" Claire in a blonde moment didn't understand what the housewife was talking about for a minute, before she realized that Heidi must be in the company of others.

"Sure, I'd like that. What time?" Claire chocked on her words, trying to keep Heidi's audience at bay through their impromptu code talk.

"Dinner should be around seven. See you tonight." Heidi said, faking a smile for Nathan, who was standing in the doorway to the hallway. He didn't seem to know what to do. She could tell part of him wanted to ease drop on her conversation, but another part wanted to flee. After hanging up Heidi turned her full attention to her husband with that fake smile still in place.

"Claire is coming for dinner. Is there something you needed?" Heidi asked, moving toward him, to go into the kitchen to make sure everything was going alright.

"I wanted to know who was getting the boys. I'm free." Nathan told his wife, his eyebrow raised at the normal conversation she had just had with his illegitimate child.

"Angela was going to, but by all means. It will be a pleasant surprise for them." Heidi said with just a tiny amount of venom sliding into her words. She had so much hatred for this man at the moment she wanted to let him have it, but she contained herself as much as possible. Nathan just nodded, still curious despite his better judgment, as he made his way into his office to grab his cell phone and then out to find his mother.

Across town Claire was in shock, this was what she wanted, but was this all really happening? Had Heidi really been able to hood wink Nathan? It was so unreal, but when the young girl got her senses back a thousand watt smile played out on her face. Hope was something dangerous in her position, but she couldn't help the feeling that everything would be okay.

"YES!" Claire yelled up to her roof before stuffing her cell phone into her side pocket and darting for the door. She had to tell Niki. She couldn't keep such good news to herself. The blonde girl threw her door open and quickly locked it, in her hurry only locking the deadbolt. She then went bounding down the hall, happier then she had been since she found out that Peter was still alive.

Unknown to her, however, Peter stood against the wall opposite her door. He couldn't concentrate, so he thought if he went to see her he could try to talk his feelings away with her. They wouldn't actually talk about his feelings, but maybe just being near her, he would notice something that irritated him. Something he couldn't love, anything! He stood outside her apartment for a good hour trying to gather his courage, listening to her pace. He then contemplated why she was so frustrated, or why she would be pacing. He was lost in his thoughts when he heard something that sounded like a halleluiah choir? At that point Peter thought he had lost his mind.

"What the hell?" He had whispered out into the empty hallway, no one able to see him for Claude's gift to Peter's growing collection of powers. Not a moment later he heard her exclaim which just served to further his confusion. As the door swung open Peter felt his heart melt. There she was, that gorgeous smile once again plastered to her face. That smile had gotten him through some tough times after Odessa Texas. Peter barely noticed that she was in a hurry. After hurricane Claire had blazed her way down the hall, Peter noticed that her cell phone was sitting on the floor. Peter realized he should just return it to her, but that would involve her actually seeing him, and he wasn't ready for that. The second option was to put the phone back into her apartment with out her knowing, after all he couldn't just leave it there. It was precious to Claire, she'd be upset if she lost it or someone stole it.

Phasing through the door Peter sighed, wondering for a brief moment if DL felt everything he phased through. Finding the apartment almost to clean to belong to a barely legal adult Peter smiled. He was about to put the pink contraption on the coffee table, when he spotted a little worn pattern in the carpet. That was right, Claire had been pacing before…Peter looked down. The choir noise could have only come from Claire's phone, because he wasn't willing to think he was hearing voices yet, though Niki had warned him... besides the voices he heard when he got to know Matt Parkman had faded, as Matt had said they would. Only when someone was screaming in their minds did it get picked up on Peter's internal radio without his intention. He briefly considered the ramification of looking into Claire's phone, but he decided that Claire would never know. With that he flipped the phone open and searched for the recent call list. He almost dropped the phone when he saw that the last call she had received had been from Nathan's house.

Checking his watch Peter determined that it couldn't have been Nathan. He never stopped working until at least a few hours from now. His mother was out of the question, as he knew for a fact that Claire wasn't taking her calls, but the boys were still in school so that meant it could only be one person, Heidi. When did Heidi and Claire call a truce? What was going on in the world? At that moment Claire's phone rang in Peter's hand and it made him jump into the air. Hovering for a moment Peter then looked at the caller id. What the heck was Isaac doing calling Claire as well? Was she on the painting? Just how many people were on this painting? Nathan had already complained to Peter that Isaac had called him. Saying that Nathan, Heidi, and Angela were all on a painting he did recently. Nathan had gone to Peter, and Peter had assured him it was nothing to worry about, but now he wasn't so sure.

Setting the phone down Peter once again phased through the door and started his way back down to the street, pulling out his cell phone to call Nathan. Dialing Nathan's number was automatic to Peter's fingers, never one for remembering which speed dial his brother was even after Claire had gone to the trouble of programming his speed dial. The phone rang in his ear three times as Peter walked down the street, blocking out the noise as any true New Yorker did.

"Hello Peter." Nathan answered as he drove his boys back from afternoon soccer.

"Nathan. What's been going on lately?" Peter put just enough humor into his voice to keep his brother from suspecting any agenda. After all Peter was the master manipulator when it came to Nathan, beside Heidi of course. When Peter didn't want Nathan to know something, _usually_ he didn't find out.

"Politics are Politics. Nothing exciting, except perhaps something might be going on with Heidi. She and Claire have been spending time together lately. They went shopping together. I guess I shouldn't question it, but something just seems off." Nathan confided into his brother as he looked into the rear view mirror to find his kids playing on their game boys.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Peter replied, not believing himself. Something was up, something was defiantly up. Heidi couldn't stand Claire, so why were they so chummy lately? And why was Claire so excited that she called? The answer was eluding the Petrelli men. Nathan seeing an opportunity to meddle in his brother's life decided to play a little trick on him.

"You want to come for dinner tonight?" Nathan asked, knowing full well that Claire was coming to dinner at seven. Peter considered the offer and seeing as how he had gotten a message from his nephew saying he missed him. This had made him pause and think about how long it had been since he played with the boys. He decided to go, if only for the younger Petrelli men's piece of mind that he was fine. Besides, his mother had been hounding him to put in an appearance because the tabloids that followed Nathan where apparently starting to report his absence.

"Sure, by the way, what are you doing out of your office?" Peter asked, just realizing that Nathan had actually sounded relaxed when he called.

"Finished stuff up early and decided enough was enough. Got a problem with that?" Nathan jested as he celebrated his victory. He had successfully set a trap for Peter and Claire and it hadn't taken much effort. Heidi couldn't get mad at him right? He was just inviting his brother to a family dinner, besides Peter always had an open invitation to dinner and there was always enough food.

"As a tax payer, yes." Peter joked back.

Nathan's smile turned into a smirk as he said goodbye, telling Peter dinner was at six thirty. Knowing if Peter walked in and Claire was there he would bolt. He had a better chance of success if Claire was the one to walk in and see Peter. He would just have to keep Heidi busy so she didn't warn her, even though he had no idea why she would. This little game was going on to long and he was determined to get Peter and Claire to speak to each other, even if he had to lock them in a room and throw away the key. Which he may end up doing, he just looked back at his kids and told them Peter was coming for dinner. With that announcement the boys started to whisper excitedly and the enthusiasm was coming off them in waves. By the time Nathan parked in the car port the boys were already unbuckled and racing to get to their rooms to get all the things they wanted Peter to see and do with them. Peter had always been like their playmate anyway. That had been the main reason Claire wasn't received by the children very well in the beginning. Claire took Peter's attention away, and that was not a good thing. It took a while for the boys to see that Claire wasn't there to take Peter away, and they found her company just as entertaining in the weeks Peter was gone.

"Heidi?" Nathan called into the foyer as he walked in, careful to stay away from the hurricane that was his children.

"Kitchen." Came a distant reply from his wife. Nathan made his way into the kitchen slowly, slightly dreading what her reaction would be to the information he was about to give her.

"Yes?" Nathan found Heidi stirring a pot of tomato soup gently, as if to appraise it without tasting it.

"I invited Peter to dinner. He'll be here at 6:30." No sooner had the words left his mouth then a sense of panic washed over Heidi. She stopped stirring the soup and glanced at a spot on the wall. After another moment she realized Nathan was still standing there.

"Alright, but when they kill you I will not be held responsible." Heidi tried to flash a smile, but her hand unconsciously grasped the little jar in her left pocket of her sundress. This was not going to go well. "And don't even think I'm not going to tell Claire." Heidi told her husband, knowing he was going to say something along the lines. At that moment Heidi realized what a bad father Nathan was to or for Claire. The boys' were one thing, but if they ever had a girl…but then again perhaps the reason he was so bad at this was because of the extenuating circumstances.

"Do you think you should? I mean they haven't been getting a long, well they haven't really been talking let alone getting along. Maybe this will do some good." Nathan tried to reason with his wife, hoping she wouldn't spoil his fun. Heidi knitted her eyebrows a little contemplating what Nathan had just said.

"I have to get back to the soup is their anything else?" Heidi asked, not making a decision as to call Claire or not. She would let Nathan sweat it out until dinner. After all, what kind of Senator's wife would she be if she didn't know how to manipulate and intimidate people?

"No, that was it." Nathan said, hoping she would tell him whether or not she was going to call Claire, but he knew she wouldn't tell him. Nathan turned around and decided he would go work out the finer points of this plan.

As soon as Nathan was out of the picture Heidi stopped stirring the huge wooden spoon and whipped out her cell phone, calling the young girl. The phone went to voicemail after six rings and Heidi restrained a groan. What kind of teenager goes out with out her cell phone in today's age? Heidi tried again but all she got was the colorful voicemail message Claire had programmed into her phone. Rolling her eyes, Heidi hung up and looked around quickly for her purse. After finding the designer bag, Heidi looked around to find the crackers to go with the soup. Grabbing them quickly before anyone came in and saw her, she threw them into the very back of the walk in pantry where no one would ever look for them. Shutting the door, she made her way into Nathan's office. Calmly she told her lie and was 'excused' to the 'store'. She walked calmly to the car port where her Rolls Royce sat parked. Getting behind the steering wheel Heidi glanced briefly at the clock, 5:37 read the green numbers. This only increased Heidi's panic as she slowly pulled out of the winding driveway. As soon as the house was gone from her sight however, she stepped on the gas as much as legally possible and even five over that.

Claire watched as Micah went through his grade school play role for the adults. He was adorable in his tin man costume. Micah didn't think so, and he didn't really want to do the play after he learned what he was, but Molly had convinced him. Molly of course was in the play as well, only she was a munchkin. She wasn't very happy about that, or so Micah had told her. However, Molly's spirits couldn't down in the least at the present because Officer Parkmen was doing well and was expected to come out of the hospital in a couple of weeks, maybe even a number of days. Claire decided she needed to go see Matt when her little plan was over, maybe bring him some cookies. Molly had said he liked her last batch, which had been right after Peter had gotten out of the hospital. She had felt useless and decided to bake, something her mother had done on occasion.

Micah finished and Claire applauded enthusiastically as DL hollered and clapped and Niki smiled while she gave Micah a standing ovation.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Claire called as Micah tuned red around the cheeks. Claire decided this was what she wanted. She wanted what Niki had, that was why she was so close to the woman who was almost her entire opposite, but Claire wanted the man standing next to her to be Peter. Speaking of a Petrelli, Claire looked down to her watch and realized it was six o'clock.

"I'm sorry guys, I have to go. I'm having dinner at Nathan's tonight." She added to explain why she needed the extended time to get ready. Niki gave her a meaningful look and Claire nodded, knowing the woman was telling her not to get her hopes up. Claire hugged her, DL, and Micah and left to make her way back to her apartment. As the door shut behind the teenager Micah went to change so he could go over to Molly's apartment. When the kid left the room Niki looked over at DL with a sad smile.

"She's got her hopes up." DL said in a matter of fact tone. Niki nodded, knowing Claire would have killed her had she known that DL was aware of everything, and by everything she meant, everything. DL had actually given her the knowledge that Peter was just as much in love with Claire as Claire was with him.

"I can't knock them down. I mean look at her, she hasn't smiled in weeks. I almost feel responsible for her." Niki folded herself into the arms of her husband gratefully.

"We just have to wait and see. We are what, a few days from finding out the truth? Letting her be happy for now won't lesson or add to the fall if Peter really is her uncle." DL told his wife lovingly, knowing she felt like Claire was one of her own. After all Claire had been through more than anyone of them when it came to murder and killing, except Niki and Jessica which is why Niki was so attached to the girl.

"It will be okay." DL told Niki as Micah announced he was ready to go. As the Hawkins family made there way out the door to the streets of New York they did not expect to come face to face with Heidi Petrelli. Niki's eyes widened and DL tightened his grip on his wife. Niki found her hands grabbing Micah, afraid the woman would attack her son, though she knew it wouldn't really be like that. Heidi froze; she didn't know Claire and Niki lived in the same building. She knew they were friends, but she wasn't prepared for this and she also didn't have time for this.

"Excuse me." Heidi said through clenched teeth, not wanting to be near the woman, for the vision of her holding her son and husband made the hatred lessen. It made her feel sorry for Niki, and Heidi decided she would consider her feelings later, she was on a mission. Niki practically jumped aside and Heidi walked much faster than was possible for many women in stiletto heels. The brown door with the number 26 was standing right in front of her not three minutes after Heidi entered the building, despite Claire being on the ninth floor. She knocked, then she knocked louder, then she was banging on the door. She wasn't going to let Nathan ruin this, she needed to know. He may take his mother's word for this, but she needed proof, and so did Claire. She was tired of letting her husband dictate what she needed to know and what she didn't. This had to end, now!

"Coming!" Claire called as she ran a towel over her wet hair and she crossed the living room. She never expected Heidi to be standing there, but she let the woman in with out a word. Heidi had never been in Claire's apartment before and she found it to be tastefully budgeted. Heidi had never figured Claire was one for glamorous things if the occasion didn't call for it. Heidi sat her self down on the couch and noticed the cell phone on the coffee table, beeping that Claire had missed calls.

"Nathan knew you were coming, so he invited Peter to dinner tonight. I can't stay long; I'm supposed to be on a store run." Heidi gave Claire a sarcastic smirk, to which Claire gave a weak smile in return. She suddenly didn't feel to well. She sat down in the chair opposite the television with a gulp.

"Why?" Claire asked, her hand going up to play with the wet strands of her hair nervously.

"He wants you two talking again. It is none of my business as to why you are not talking. I did manage to get what we need." Heidi then took out the jar from her pocket and she saw Claire's eyes light up. She herself felt a smile coming on, but she just placed the jar down on the coffee table.

"Thank you. If there is anything I can ever do for you, name it." Claire smiled as she reached for the jar and Heidi's cell phone rang. Heidi cringed as Nathan's cell was identified in her caller id and she looked at her watch to confirm that it was quarter past five.

"Hello?" Heidi asked putting her finger to her lips to make sure Claire understood to be silent.

"Heidi, where are you? The store is right around the corner. Are you okay?" Nathan asked a hint of suspicion evident in his voice.

"Fine, actually…Claire called me when I got to the store." Heidi looked up at Claire and waved her hands to indicate for her to follow along. Heidi was good at coming up with things at the last minute after all. "The poor girl is sick; I think its twenty four hour virus. Despite the fact that she can heal, I don't think she's immune to viruses. Maybe it's because the cold is in her face and head? Who knows, but the point is she's sick." Heidi cringed openly again as she tried to sound convincing. She looked up as she heard Claire make a truly disgusting sound. Claire sniffled and tried to sound as if she couldn't breathe.

"Heidi is that Nathan?" Claire asked in her best scratchy throat voice, knowing full well that it was indeed Nathan on the phone. She hoped she could convince him, and so did Heidi, but neither knew what they were going to do after this.

"Tell Claire to go back to bed. She sounds awful, don't catch it." Nathan sounded almost disgusted and Heidi felt a swell of outrage hit her.

"You know what? I think I'll stay with Claire. She really needs someone right now and it's not like you can't handle things by yourself." Heidi told Nathan, who looked as if he had been slapped on the other line. "Oh Nathan, I have to go Claire is falling over." Heidi hung up without a second thought, anger was rifling through her. If she had been alone she would have let out a frustrated scream, but all she did was look at Claire, who seemed to be in a trance as she look at Heidi.

"What now?" Claire asked. Heidi looked back at the teenager and then her eyes found the little jar she had risked so much for. Claire's eyes found the same jar, and there they were little black wisps of hair. Heidi and Claire both looked up at the same time, no need for words they both nodded; they knew what they had to do now.

**A/N Hope this was long enough for you, and since you all have been so curious and have read this I will give you a hint as to what is on the painting. I won't tell you the setting or anything else, but the scene is when Claire finds out Nathan is not her father and vice versa. A fact I gave away in the summary so that more people would read this, because when people see a paire story I think they worry about incest. You already know who all is there if you were paying attention, so mull that over while I take forever to update again. **

**-Icecrystal**


	10. Of melt downs and confusions

**Chapter 10**

**(A/N maybe instead Claire should go on Maury! Who is the daddy? I'm only kidding. I promise you all I am getting to that and the painting. I have not forgotten!)**

"Suresh." Heidi and Claire both whispered at the same time before looking at each other again. Claire pulled a hair tie from around her wrist and threw her dripping wet blonde locks into a half hearted ponytail while Heidi grabbed the jar containing the DNA. Claire grabbed her light jacket as Heidi grabbed hers as well from the back of the couch where in a moment of frustration, she had thrown it. Heidi headed for the door, expecting the young girl to follow her, but when she turned around in the door way she noticed Claire was still standing beside the couch her jacket hanging loosely from her hands.

"What are you waiting on?" Heidi asked, trying her very best not to sound impatient, but they needed to go before Nathan sent someone to check on them. That would be something he would do after all. Claire looked up at Heidi, tears in her eyes; a single thought had just hit her, what if he was. What if Peter was her uncle, could she handle that? Looking at Heidi she gulped.

"Should we be doing this? I mean what if…" Claire gasped for air, as if she was being held under water. Despite the fact that Claire didn't technically need oxygen it was something she had defiantly grown attached too. Heidi looked at the young teen, what the heck was going on? One minute the girl was fine then the next she was acting as if something truly evil was going to come out of the results to the paternity test. That was it, Heidi lost her cool, she was just a few blocks away from knowing!

"Get it together! We are this close and I am not letting you back out now." Heidi strode over to Claire and grabbed the girl's jacket in her own hands and looked directly into her eyes. "Get a grip. You wanted this! You approached me about this and I intend to see this through." Heidi growled out, but the lost look in Claire's eyes made her pause. She remembered a time she looked at people like that, she had been bound to a wheel chair at the time.

"Heidi, what if he is?" Claire said and a tear escaped her eye. Heidi looked startled, she had gone on this entire time thinking Claire wanted to be a Petrelli.

"Nothing changes, expect you will know for sure. No more guessing and no more running." Heidi told the girl, her voice dropping to a soft gentle tone she used on her own children. Claire knew Heidi was trying and that made Claire paused to collect herself. Heidi held up Claire's jacket wordlessly and Claire pulled it on.

"Okay." Claire said, grabbing her cell phone and with a nod followed Heidi out the door of her apartment.

"What the heck?" Peter whispered as he floated half way in the wall, halfway outside Claire's apartment invisible so not to cause a scene down below him. Claire wasn't sick, when Nathan had told him Claire was sick he had immediately gone straight to her apartment, only to see Claire in hysterics and Heidi taking about something they were doing, but he couldn't make out what. Peter wanted to follow them, but he looked down and realized he needed to get back to his nephews.

"Damn." He cursed and flew back toward his brother's house, as he flew he decided that Nathan didn't need to know about Heidi and Claire. If they were doing anything without telling Nathan then he didn't need to know, but he really hoped they weren't doing anything that would get them harmed. However he knew they both had more sense then that, besides despite the fact that Claire didn't really like Heidi, or at least he thought that, she wouldn't let her get hurt. She was a responsible person it was one of the things he loved about her.

"Shit." He cursed again as he looked down and saw Claire and Heidi get in a cab as he flew away.

After telling the cab driver Suresh's address Heidi sat back and took a good look at the girl next to her. All this time she had thought Claire wanted to take advantage of her family, but it turned out Claire didn't want to be Nathan's daughter. What did that mean? If she was Nathan's daughter she could have anything she wanted. She would be a Senator's daughter, and if Nathan had his way a President's daughter. She would never have to go to school or get a job, but this girl wanted no part of that?

Claire stared out the window looking at all the people hustling along. They were so oblivious to everything. They were oblivious to the fact that Peter had tried so hard to save them all. That Sylar had the power to take over everything, but Peter stopped him. They were oblivious to the fact that people existed with extraordinary abilities. Claire saw an old movie poster on an alley way wall as the cab stopped at a red light. X-Men 3, boy did that scream irony. People were always envisioning heroes, but when a real one came around they didn't want them. People made up heroes, but heaven forbid one walk among them. Peter was possibly the greatest hero in the entire history of the world. He had defeated the most powerful man to ever walk the earth and yet no one even knew it and he was okay with that. It was just another thing she loved about Peter.

"Here you are." The cab driver pulled up in front of Suresh's building snapping both women out of their thoughts.

"Thank you." Heidi said as she paid the driver and exited the car before Claire. Claire was a little taken back, but she let the woman pay for the ride and followed her into the building, not missing a step. Claire started to feel the oxygen leave her again so she focused on the click of Heidi's heels. Clack, clack, clack, clack, went her heels as Heidi walked confidently through the lobby to the elevator, always conscious that Claire was behind her. Heidi was ready to catch the girl should she faint or anything because she already heard the girls breathing become shallow. As the elevator door shut she turned to Claire.

"Stay calm. Hold it together. We are just dropping the samples off, we are not killing anyone." Heidi tried to joke, but Claire just gave her strained smile and focused on Heidi's heels again as they got off the elevator on the sixth floor. Before either of them knew it they were faced with what seemed like an extraordinarily long hallway. As Heidi thought this she inwardly rolled her eyes, dramatic, of for heavens sake when had she gone and started thinking in dramatic terms!

"Lets go, perhaps afterward we can do some real shopping." Heidi tried to keep her voice steady, but the idiocy of what she was thinking was almost too much for her to handle, she was two seconds away from breaking down laughing. Claire stared at Heidi, she was always the neutral one, but at the moment Claire stepped off the elevator it seemed like Heidi had gone insane. The woman was on the verge of laughter! This little test was going to change both of their lives and she was trying not to laugh!

"Come on." Heidi smiled before she started down the hall. After all, what could this test do, really? Their was no way it would hurt more then finding out the truth about her husband, her brother-in-law, her whole family for that matter! The only thing Heidi couldn't figure out was why it mattered so much to Claire. Claire stared at the looming door in front of her. It was an off sort of color, scratched with being slammed over the years. Claire's mind blocked everything else out, but that odd colored door with the number 9 on it in faded brass. 'Breathe in. Breath out.' Claire repeated in her head as Heidi's delicate fist raised as if in slow motion. The sound of Heidi's fist knocking on the door barely registered before Claire made out that Suresh was speaking to them and inviting them in.

Heidi looked back after Suresh invited them in. She knew it, Claire spaced out in front of her. The girls face showed no color, as if she had seen a ghost. Heidi sighed audibly as she placed a hand on the girl's lower back, guiding her inside and straight for the leather couch in the middle of the living room of the modest apartment. Suresh looked at Claire worriedly before dashing to the kitchen for a glass of water. Heidi just sat the girl down and then seated herself in the arm chair adjacent to her. Suresh re-entered the room not a moment later carrying a glass of water which he sat directly in front of Claire.

"What in the blue blazes happened?" Suresh asked Heidi, fearful that they had run into trouble in the name of Sylar, for Suresh had not completely ruled the man as dead. Though he had not shared his hypothesis with anyone else of their group. Suresh looked up at Heidi as he heard a strange sound come for the neutral queen, a deep throated laugh was coming from the woman.

"Sorry, but nothing happened. Claire here is just very nervous about this little test." Heidi managed to get out before she leaned forward to rub the girls shoulder. Heidi retreated a moment after, and seeing the look she was receiving from Mohinder she stayed her laughing fit. A moment of awkward silence filled the air.

"Alright then, shall we." Heidi announced as she pulled the jar from her pocket swiftly. Mohinder was torn between wanting to smile and wanting to roll his eyes. In that jar was Nathan Petrelli's DNA. The likes of such he had not been able to get his hands on for the man was if anything overly precautious.

"Thank you Heidi. I will try to be as fast as I can, but with Matt getting out of the hospital soon I'm afraid my time is mostly spent caring for Molly and preparing for his extra care." Mohinder sighed as he took the jar from Heidi as a scientist with a potentially explosive experiment. Claire remained silent, though she started to regain her color slowly as she sipped her water.

"I understand, but as you can see this is going to shall I say, haunt, Claire, for lack of a better word. We would appreciate it greatly if you could do this in a timely manner." Mohinder let out a breath; yep he was dealing with a politician's wife alright. Suresh felt patronized, but he couldn't place why. However, before he opened his mouth he glanced over at Claire. This was truly eating at her, and he could guess why. It was about Peter, it was almost always about Peter.

"It should take me about a week or two to get you the results since I am so busy, but I will try my hardest to get it done quickly." Suresh patted Claire's knee in a fatherly gesture, something he was picking up from taking care of Molly.

"Depending on when you finish, we should be available. Claire and I have the Memorial Hospital Charity Ball a week from tomorrow, but other then that we should be easy to reach. If we haven't' heard from you by then, I'm sure we can set up a call system. Thank you Dr. Suresh." Heidi went to move out of her chair and over to Claire, but to everyone's surprise Claire spoke.

"Mohinder, please don't tell anyone you are doing this for us. I'm sure P…Peter will ask you, but please don't tell him or Nathan. Niki is the only one that knows what is going on so please…" Claire looked up into Mohinder's eyes, trying to convey how much she needed him to understand her. Mohinder took one look at her eyes and felt himself starting to feel her sorrow and anxiousness. Even if they threatened him, he wouldn't betray her. After all Claire was something of the one that kept them all functioning, without tearing into each other. She was the center of their little group because she was the center of Peter. If only she could see it…

"I won't tell anyone. You have my word." Suresh smiled and patted Claire's shoulder with his free hand. "Now then, I have some time before Molly gets home, so why don't you two leave me to this test." He smiled at Claire as her faced seemed to come back alive.

"Okay, Heidi I think we should get going." Claire gave the older woman a half smile as Heidi helped her up from the couch. Claire put her glass down on the rustic coffee table and waved to Suresh as they exited his apartment. The moment the door closed Claire let out all the air she had been holding.

"Thank you." Claire told Heidi as they made their way to the elevator. Heidi nodded, thinking about the consequence of each out come of the test Mohinder was just starting on as her cell phone rang. Glancing down to see that Nathan was the caller she flipped it open.

"Hello?" Heidi asked, motioning Claire to stop.

"Heidi, I just wanted to check and see that you and Claire were alright." Nathan's voice came over the line. Heidi almost sighed with exhaustion.

"We are fine. Actually Claire is just about a sleep, I think I'll have one of her neighbors watch her until one of her friends can watch her. I should be home soon." Heidi said, knowing she couldn't tell Nathan she was going to leave Claire in the care of Niki, he would immediately think something was up and that was what she was trying to avoid.

"Alright. We will save you some food then. Love you." Nathan said, Peter listening in discretely with his powers.

"Alright. Love you too." Heidi said, as she thought that it was calls like this that reminded her why she loved this deceitful man. Heidi then hung up, as she and Claire moved forward into the elevator.

"We will take a cab back to your apartment and my car, and then I have to go. Nathan will start to wonder about that. I don't think you should be alone long, that woman will undoubtedly be waiting for you." Heidi told Claire as she placed her phone back in her purse. Claire nodded before she gave Heidi a small smile.

"Thank you Heidi, you have no idea what you have just helped me with. As I said before, any favor you need, I'm there." Claire told the woman as the elevator passed the second floor. Heidi just nodded as her mind began to wonder. What would this test mean? Would Nathan forgive her? Could she forgive Nathan? Was Claire going to be alright when she left? Could Niki handle Claire in this state? Was Peter going to question her endlessly? Was he going to penetrate her mind? Why the heck did Isaac Mendez keep calling her?

"Memorial Hospital Charity Ball." Isaac spoke to himself as he looked at the online flyer at the internet café around the corner from his house. So far he couldn't reach any of the group of people in the painting. He was getting Peter's answering machine. He was also getting Claire's answering machine. Heidi had blocked his number. Nathan was having his secretary give him the run around. The Hawkins family wasn't home and Mohinder and Molly weren't answering him either! It was as if they all were ignoring him because he committed a deadly sin or something. So in his quest to figure out what the future held he had been reduced to searching the background. He knew the event he had painted was a black tie affair, so Nathan's name must be attached to it somehow. That is how he had come across the Charity Ball. So now he knew where, when, and who, all he had to figure out was WHAT THE HECK WAS GOING ON!


	11. The perfect gown

**Chapter 11**

**(AN: After having watched most of the second season, I've decided to change my original plans a little, at least I know of the changes, when I get there I'll tell the rest of you what I was going to do. And thanks for the great reviews!!! Keep it up! And to one of my reviewers, I'm not sure if you know that a senator is in fact a congressman, but many people on aren't from the USA so no worries ;) To all the other reviewers thank you so much and Happy Holidays!!!! P.S. I needed a famous dress designer so I picked Vera Wang, I have never seen her so I don't know if this is right, I'm just guessing…)**

Disaster. Niki knew this was going to be a disaster and she had no way to get out of this! It was all Officer Parkman's fault! If she was being fair, she couldn't blame the man, but at this moment she didn't care. Micah would hate her if she said they couldn't go and after all they had been through he had finally made a friend his own age. No she was stuck going to this Charity Ball. Perhaps she was just giving into the side of her that could be pessimistic, after all no one knew what drama could unfold. Niki glanced at the young man in front of her; he was happily playing with Molly Suresh on the carpet of their modest apartment, oblivious to the inner turmoil the little girls pleading had caused in his mother.

Just as Suresh had told Claire, and later Claire had told Niki, Matt Parkman had been released from Memorial Hospital not four days earlier to the overwhelming sense of celebrity among the police community of New York City. Well the man had taken six bullets to the chest, Niki knew it was not from a gun, but normal people needed something to explain the situation. Having become an instant celebrity in the eyes of the law, Officer Parkman had been asked to attend the Charity Ball at Memorial as a show of good faith. Molly and Suresh were among those asked to attend on Matt's behalf for the officer was still going to need help around the ball and such. Which lead to Molly requesting that the Hawkins' family join them. Micah was so excited that he kept talking about how he was going to be just like his dad, a prince charming. Niki had smiled, but didn't have the heart to tell Micah that it wasn't a wise idea, for Niki knew of this ball already. She also knew that this ball was being held for Memorial Hospital of course, but was being held by Nathan Petrelli and family. DL was at work, to which he had just joined the New York Fire Department, at the moment so Niki decided to just wait until he got home to discuss this.

Speaking of talking, Claire had been rather silent lately. After the young girl had told Niki what had happened at the Suresh apartment and about Heidi she hadn't spoken much since. Niki thought about calling Claire, she even glanced over at the phone across the arm rest on the other side of the couch she was sitting at, but decided against it. After all Claire was probably busy, this ball was going to be big and Nathan had the young girl helping out, as a good show of publicity for the illegitimate child the Senator had brought to the forefront only after he was elected…

Claire was in fact just as busy as Niki thought, but Claire had put the decorating down for the afternoon as Angela had whisked her away after two that afternoon to "get a proper dress", or so Angela had said, Claire knew full well Angela didn't want the girl to attend the ball, for what reason her supposed grandmother always wanted Claire out of the picture Claire didn't know, but she left with the woman. She found Heidi also sitting in the limo when she entered and the eldest Petrelli woman told the driver to go to some upper-east side address Claire didn't recognize.

"Claire, it's nice to see you are feeling better." Heidi gave the young girl a small smile slightly shaking her head side to side, trying to tell the girl with out setting Angela off that Suresh hadn't called her. Claire, however, didn't see the gesture, but she was smart enough not to ask in front of Angela.

"Well, ladies, have you thought of a color for Ms. Wang to work with?" Angela asked, smiling inside as she saw Claire's confused glance. That was correct she had not mentioned to the young girl that the famous wedding gown designer had agreed to design the three women's gowns for the charity event. She had done so specifically because she wanted to see the look of shock on the young girls face. She was tired of being the only one surprised, not that anything got passed her easily, or so she thought.

"Oh that's right dear, I didn't get a chance to tell you, what with you being so ill lately. Ms. Wang has decided to create our ball gowns, she has cleared some time to see us this afternoon, it would not do well to have any of us show up in a department store gown." Angela said, in to her what sounded like a matter of factual voice, but to Claire the sound of her voice sounded snobbish and superior.

Claire almost glared at the older woman, now Claire knew for sure Angela knew what Claire had planned to wear to the ball. Niki and she had gone shopping three weeks ago for the occasion and it had taken Claire an entire day to find the right dress. The fore mentioned dress was hanging on the back side of her bedroom dress. It was a dark blue, almost purple color, usually something she would never wear, but Niki had her eye on it and she had handed it to Claire to try on, and Claire had thought it would do. However, Claire thought about the magnificent dress Angela was practically pulling over her head and decided she would go along with the devious woman. After all it was every little girls dream to go to a glamorous ball in a fantastic dress, of course Claire kept thinking about the prince charming she was dreaming was at the ball.

Peter would undoubtedly be there, he had to, and Nathan would have a stroke if he wasn't! Peter was part of the reason that Nathan was hosting this in Memorial any why, because of Peter's history with the institution. The time he spent after the explosion seemed like a blur to Claire as she was once again caught in her thoughts about Peter. Also Claire had learned that Peter had spent some time employed by Memorial as well, which he never told her. The man drove her crazy! Another thing that drove her crazy was Isaac calling her constantly, which he was doing at that moment.

Claire looked down as her cell phone rang out with the a phrase of a Britney Spears song, "You drive me crazy…" played from Claire's pocket and she cringed as she rushed to open and shut her phone as Angela stared at her disapprovingly and Heidi gave her a motherly gaze saying she had done something wrong. After shutting the pink flip phone quickly Claire turned the little device on vibrate and looked up at Angela and Heidi.

"Sorry." Claire said somewhat embarrassed, but for what she wasn't sure. So her phone rang big deal!

"We have arrived Ms. Petrelli." The driver notified the occupants of the limo through the tinted window that separated the riders from the driver.

"Very well…" Angela motioned for Claire to exit the limo and that just irked the young woman. Claire plastered a fake smile to her face as she opened the door and then rolled her eyes before turning to hold the door open for the older woman. Angela just walked past Claire, but Heidi in a rare show gave Claire a pat on the shoulder. Claire almost fell over, here was Heidi Petrelli, wife of Nathan Petrelli the man that may be her father, and she was treating Claire like a…dare she say friend?

"Come along Claire." Angela's voice sounded behind Claire and the cheerleader who was known for her pep and life almost let her shoulders sag.

"Coming, Angela." Claire decided she wasn't going to be able to break the habit of purposely irritating the woman. No matter what the result of the paternity test Claire won't be able to stop. 'Great' Claire thought as her thoughts took her back to the test and the lack of a phone call from Mohinder, to which Claire let herself briefly glance at Heidi as the three ladies made their way through a hallway that seemed to be getting smaller in Claire's opinion. Then it was as if Claire's senses went on over drive as people seemed to be everywhere in the only room at the end of the hallway. Fabric was everywhere, all white; it looked like a blizzard had hit New York even though Claire had never really seen snow. Texas wasn't known for its snow fall but its desert heat.

"Ah, Ms. Petrelli how nice to see you again." An Asian looking woman approached Ms. Petrelli. Claire stared at the woman, knowing instantly this had to be Vera Wang. The woman wasn't much taller then Claire and she seemed to have an eloquent demeanor about her, but she was not like Ms. Petrelli, who also had an eloquent demeanor, she seemed nice.

"Vera, always a pleasure." Angela shook Ms. Wang's hand and turned back to Heidi and Claire. "This is my daughter-in-law, Heidi, and my granddaughter Claire. Heidi, Claire, this is Ms. Vera Wang." Angela did the polite introductions, but Claire knew she was choking on them. Heidi and Claire both shook the woman's hand and gave her a smile.

"Well, Vera lets not waste any time. I'm sure you are quite busy." Angela ushered the girls into the hands of Ms. Wang's assistants for their measurements as she spoke with Ms. Wang. Claire let the strange women attack her with their tape measurer, but kept her eyes on Angela as she continued to whisper to Ms. Wang.

"So this is for a charity ball?" One of the assistants asked Claire startling her from her contemplations. Claire looked down around her mid-section to see the top of a brunette woman that had a trendy bob on her head.

"Yes." Claire told her, trying to see if she could see the woman's face, or that of the other woman pulling her with a measuring tape behind her back.

"Amazing Vera agreed to this, we are so busy with the Bradgelina wedding." The assistant said before she stood up and Claire saw the woman's brown eyes adorned by a set of crows' feet.

"I'm sorry; I know you must be busy. I'm Claire." Claire held out her hand to the woman feeling self-conscious as Angela stared at her and Heidi just talked with the man and woman that were taking her measurements. The elder Japanese looking woman looked at Claire's outstretched hand before taking it with a smile.

"Sorry dear, I seem to get cranky when I'm tired. Gina is my name." Gina stepped back a moment and Claire realized that the other woman was no where to be found. "So, Claire, have you thought about what color you want to wear?" Gina sighed at this and Claire could practically hear Angela straining to hear Claire's decision. Claire bit her lip subconsciously before turning to Gina.

"Well, what do you think? Ms. Wang and you are the designers I don't want to mess with your vision." Claire hoped they would buy her excuse, but Claire knew Angela didn't buy it as she gave Claire a disapproving look. However, surprisingly Gina just chuckled.

"Couldn't decide dear? Not to worry I know who can help you. Vera?" Gina called over the chaos that Claire had tuned out in an effort to stay focused, but now she almost cringed. She chanced a glance at Heidi, who was still in conversation with the aids.

"What's the problem Gina?" Ms. Wang asked the woman before taking a glance at Claire with a smile.

"Claire here doesn't know what color to choose." Gina told her as if it was the most difficult problem on the face of the earth, but Claire decided to think about that irony later. She almost rolled her eyes as she felt her phone vibrate, but no way was she going to look and see who was calling at this point in time. Ms. Wang just smiled at her as if she knew exactly what to do.

"Okay dear, close your eyes." Claire cocked an eyebrow slightly, but did as she was told with a tiny glance at Angela. What Claire didn't know was that everyone in the room stopped moving and turned their eyes to the young cheerleader. Ms. Wang started walking around Claire slowly as she spoke.

"Okay Claire, I want you to think, but don't analyze anything I ask alright?" Claire sighed mentally before deciding that nothing could really happen if she went along with this right?

"Alright." Claire said, trying to imagine what Angela was thinking, and wondering why it got so quite.

"Okay, every young girl has dreamed of the perfect day. Think back to that day dream, maybe you were in class, or it was a rainy day and you had nothing to do try to think about all the things you wanted." Ms. Wang paused for a moment as Claire thought back to a day freshman year when she had stared out of the window in Texas thinking about what her wedding would be like. The beautiful flowers that were all around the room she was sitting in as she smelled each one, but before Claire could think about all the details she wanted in her wedding Ms. Wang's voice broke into her mind.

"It's the perfect day, but it's not your wedding day. However, there he is the man you saw at the alter, the man you want to spend the rest of your life with; he is right in front of you. He is handsome as nothing you have ever seen, but where is he Claire? Where are you both?" Ms. Wang asked the young girl, still circling around her as if nothing else existed. Claire stared into her imagination, seeing him clearly in front of her, but there wasn't anything else she could see. Everything else was black and Claire began to feel like she was failing this little test.

"I don't know." Claire admitted, but the vision in her mind was almost bringing a tear to her eye, there he was and she didn't know anything else. She had no idea where she was, or what she was doing, or even that she was only imagining this.

"That's fine, it's alright. Nothing matters, but that man. See him clearly, he's the one, but what is the one thing you notice right now!" Ms. Wang said as she lightly pushed Claire, whose eyes snapped open and she caught herself before she fell on her face. Claire, however, sat down immediately after opening her eyes. She took a calming breath because for some reason her heart was beating rapidly, she hadn't remembered her heart ever pounding this hard, expect when Peter had asked her to shoot him in Kirby Plaza. Claire took another calming breath and looked up at Ms. Wang, Gina, and Heidi all crouched down next to her. Heidi was rubbing her right shoulder, but Claire hadn't really noticed, then she realized she was on the floor of Ms. Wang's studio.

"What was the last thing you saw?" Ms. Wang asked her softly, smiling at the woman.

"His eyes." Claire spoke softly the reality of what had just happened sinking into her; she had just let her guard down. She had pictured Peter as the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, she was so defiantly screwed up! Gina helped her up and Claire glanced at Ms. Wang, wondering if she had a power herself because she didn't think anyone could do that to her. "What does that mean?"

"The eyes are the window to the soul. It means you should were powder blue because it will look wonderful, but it will bring the attention to your own eyes and the inner connections you make." Ms. Wang explained, but Claire just stared at her as if she had grown another head, Heidi as well was looking skeptical. Angela was just standing off to the corner examining her nails as if she was not amused.

"Okay, well that's it then. I have your colors and preferences; I will see you back here in a few days, just trust me." Ms. Wang said and then she turned on her heels with a small smile, she really did have a gift when it came to getting things from other people's minds, but that young girl was something else.

The dress in Claire's mind's eye was exquisite and had so much depth with out being overly detailed or ostentatious; Vera thought the dress represented the perfect understanding of eloquence, innocence, energy, and beauty and for such a girl to want to give so much to this man was mind blowing. After all, her gift only showed the people thought of in terms of the color, nothing more but this girl wasn't older then nineteen. It was only the last thing the person thought of that became the color. The design she pulled out of the head of whoever sought her out was the representation of the person meant to wear it. Only when she used her gift did she get the most fabulous gowns she ever created with her needle and thread. Her own designs were wonderful in society's views, but Vera's gift produced the gowns everyone always talked about, because they were the product of someone's soul. Whatever she told the clients she preformed her gift on was nothing but whatever she thought up on the spot. Vera sighed she really need to get back to Ms. Jolie's wedding dress, but she was so excited to get to stitch out Claire's gown. It wasn't like Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt were getting married in the next week and she had people that could help with that dress, it was simple any how, if not a bit bland for Vera's taste. She however pulled out her gift for Claire and she wanted to stitch this fabulous dress, besides a charity ball took precedent over a celebrity wedding, right?

That charity ball was driving Claire nuts! What had just happened to her? Heidi seemed concerned about Claire, Angela just seemed like she had seen this before and was unimpressed. Claire wanted to strangle her, but wait, where were they going? Claire looked out the window and saw they were headed back to the Petrelli residence.

"Wait, where are we going? I need to get home." Claire told Angela, who just looked back at the girl with that 'I know what is best' look that Claire hated more than anything, and though Heidi wouldn't admit it she hated as well.

"What Claire, do you not consider the home of your father home?" Angela wrung her hands in her lap to show her disapproval. Claire almost started to lunge across the seat to strangle the woman the only thing stopping her was Heidi's delicate hand on her forearm. The rest of the ride was done in silence, but when the limo pulled up to the gate, Claire bolted for the door. She slammed the front door and barely noticed that Nathan and Peter were in the entry way.

"Claire Bennett Petrelli!" Angela came in through the door a moment later growling like she hadn't since her own children were young. Both Petrelli men froze when they saw their mother in such a state.

"You just can't stop can you?!" Claire yelled at the elder Petrelli woman. "Get it through your head that I am not your puppet!" Claire felt as if it was all too much, she was tired of having to pretend so much. She wanted her life back! Being a Petrelli had brought nothing but pain to Claire and this woman right here was the cause of all of it! She was the one that said Nathan was Claire's father. She was the one that wanted Claire to leave and never come back. She was the one that was now parading Claire around New York and trying to control her every move! Claire glared at the woman; she had never felt like this before. Half of her being was beyond mad, but the other half just wanted to break down and cry her heart out. She wanted her father, no not Nathan Petrelli, she wanted Noah Bennett and her mother, but mostly she just wanted Peter to love her. Claire continued to glare at the woman as they fell into a stand still, Angela not really knowing how far was to far to push the situation with her children standing a few feet away.

"Mom, why don't you and Heidi go check on dinner? Nathan go pick up the boys." Peter commanded as he broke the silence. Everyone turned to him, Angela to tell her son to let her handle this, but the words were cut off by Peter's stern glance. Nathan, who noticed the tension in the room, decided he would heed Peter, but only because he really did need to pick up the boys. Heidi steered Angela past Claire into the hall, despite her protests, because Heidi was the only one that really understood Clarie's' pain at that moment. She knew shortly after they had gotten back into the limo why Claire wanted that paternity test. It was Peter… Claire was in love with Peter.

After all but Claire and Peter cleared the entry way Peter turned to Claire. Though their relationship was strained at the moment, well more like torn to shreds, but Peter never wanted to see Claire like that. From the way she stood Peter could tell she was exhausted, something had obviously happened today, but then Peter remembered the spectacle between Heidi and Claire a few weeks earlier. Something was eating at Claire and it was killing Peter to see it and despite his better judgment, Peter moved forward swiftly and engulfed Claire in a hug. Claire was taken back, this was the first contact they had in months and it was doing exactly what she wanted it to and didn't all at the same time. Just as well the feelings of love and adoration, and that constricting in Peter's heart had started again. This was why he had tried to distance himself, but he couldn't just leave her in pain, but every breath she took that he felt vibrate on his chest was killing him slowly. Something had to give because he couldn't do it anymore!


	12. Hope is not a strategy

**Hope**

**(A/N I am so sorry this took me so many months. I'm not really happy about this chapter being so short but I figured you all had waited enough. I'm going to end this soon as well; one or two chapters are all that is left. )**

"Are you alright?" Peter asked Claire into her soft blonde locks softly as his hand rubbed circles on her back.

Claire almost couldn't find the strength to answer, after all she was lost in a fantasy, but the moment ended and Claire found her voice as her anger came flooding back to her full force as her emotions often did.

"Your mother can be a real monster." Peter's only response was to chuckle, he knew that all too well. He hadn't wanted Claire to worry, but he had pried the information concerning his mother's plans for his explosion from outside sources. He never had the gall to ask his mother straight up but he had many pieces to a disturbing puzzle. The pieces Nathan had given him were the most frightening of all, but Peter decided he wasn't going to dwell on that after all he had a beautiful woman in his arms. Peter realized he couldn't let go of Claire, partly because he really didn't want to, and partly because Claire just squeezed him tighter when she thought he was going to pull away which almost made him smile. 

"That's true, but few get to see that side of her. It means she likes you deep down." Peter tried to explain, but he knew that no matter how he tried he would never be able to explain the puzzle that was his mother. "Besides it's not like you're her enemy. She won't directly hurt you. She probably thought she was playing some kind of joke on you. It wasn't probably meant to hurt your feelings this much." Peter knew he had to add the phrase "this much" because knowing his mother like he did he knew she loved to hurt peoples feelings. She lived for it almost, but after years of practice she usually could tell when something was crossing the line. However, Ms. Petrelli had never dealt with an average young woman's emotions before. The eldest Petrelli was used to manipulating men, not women Peter realized. Peter tried to give Claire a reassuring smile, but Claire beat him to the punch line with a very unladylike snort.

"If that woman was capable of emotion I'd be surprised." Claire whispered, not wanted to offend Peter, after all she was talking about his mother. Claire knew he would hear her, but she was not going to let him go. They had been in an embrace for well over two minutes and if Claire had her way it would last at least five. She missed him, and in this moment it was as if all her feelings were pushed aside and they weren't scaring him like she thought they had for the past weeks. It felt natural, and though that scared her as to what it would feel like when he left she just squeezed tighter. Peter felt her squeeze him tighter, but he knew this had to end. One, because he was getting way to comfortable in her arms, and two the maid was coming and they weren't exactly in the most relative friendly position.

"Okay why don't we move this to the sitting room and you can tell me what she did. Okay?" peter asked as he slowly and almost painfully broke his embrace. Peter led Claire into the sitting room that he had avoided since he came home. Namely because he had been dead in here and that wasn't something he wanted to remember. With that thought Peter sat on the bench beneath the bay window as Claire sat on the opposite wall, also not wanting to sit on that couch.

"So what did she do this time?" Peter asked leaning forward to put his forearms on his knees giving her his full attention. Claire sighed, realizing she was really just being stupid. She had snapped, she had been under so much pressure lately with the DNA results hovering over her that she had broken under the pressure.

"It's not really your mothers doing alone. I'm just stressed out. Wrong place, wrong time." Claire tried to dismiss her emotional outburst. She was feeling slightly uncomfortable because the DNA test was what was stressing her out, which by association meant that Peter was stressing her out.

"Well what did she do that broke the camels back?" Peter asked as he cocked his head intrigued as to what was bothering Claire. Claire immediately felt like panicking. How does someone purposely lie to the human lie detector? Well, Peter anyway. 

"It's nothing." Claire shrugged hoping he would drop it, but before she had the chance to get up her phone went off in her pocket, making her jump.

"Jumpy?" Peter asked with a laugh caught in his throat. However when Claire cursed seeing that it was Isaac was the one on the caller Id.

"Damn doesn't he ever get a hint!" Claire whispered getting up from her place mumbling a good bye to Peter, kinda glad to have an excuse for leaving. Peter tried to stop her, but short of hurting her she was not stopping if he did anything. Peter cringed when he heard the front door slam shut. Peter just sighed, one step forward three steps back.

"Peter, where did Claire go?" Angela came into the room with a stern voice and demeanor. Peter just closed his eyes, counted to ten, when that didn't work to stem the anger flowing through his veins all of a sudden he teleported without a word to his apartment. Angela Petrelli just stared after her son in a huff. What the hell was going on? She was supposed to be in control of all situations so what the hell was going on with the world! 

Heidi stared in at Angela with a feeling of dread. If that woman found out that Claire and she had gone behind her back she hated to think what would happen. Disappearing in the middle of night, her family never hearing from her again crossed through her mind. A shudder ran through the woman's spine uncomfortably before she decided to go back to the kitchen and hope for the best, but she had once heard a quote that stuck in her mind with the situation; hope is not a strategy.


	13. The painting

**A/N THANK YOU JIM! I had put this to the back of my mind. By the way "Hope is not strategy" is a quote from my dad... I realise this is really really really short, but it's only the start. I figured you all have waited so patiently that I should tell you at least one of the mysteries. Their will only be one more chapter after this and it will be extremely long since I don't feel like breaking it up anymore. Thanks for waiting, so I present you with the particulars of Isaac's painting! **

Getting to her apartment was like a breath of fresh air for Claire after the encounter she had just had with Peter. Was she an idiot or something?! Her heart was racing, how could she be so stupid? She almost blurted the whole scheme to Peter without any problem, but the feel of being in his arms…

"Get a grip Claire!" Claire yelled at herself as she placed her purse on her coffee table, passing into the kitchen for a glass of water. A plan. That was what Claire needed until Suresh was done. She couldn't go back to the Petrelli house until she knew for sure if Peter was in fact her uncle or not. His eyes alone would have her spilling her guts like a ten year old in the cookie jar.

"Claire!" She scolded herself as she shut off the faucet her train of thought getting her mind caught on the expression in Peter's eyes at their last meeting less then an hour ago. Realizing that she was pathetic was not something new anymore when it came to Peter Petrelli.

"Niki…" She mumbled thinking that if anyone could help her avoid the Petrelli's it would be the one woman avoiding them in her own right, but would it help? Claire was family after all and as much as she hated it, it was the truth for at least a little while longer. Claire had never been great at avoiding her family unless they were far away, like when her dad was on a 'business' trip. Her mind was racing a mile a minute as she paced behind her couch glass in her hand untouched. The sound of her cell phone ringing made Claire drench herself a consequence for letting her mind run away with her.

"Hello?" Claire asked trying in vain to shake out her clothes the cotton sticking to her uncomfortably.

"Claire, Isaac. I've been trying to get…" Claire feeling foolish for not looking at the caller id before picking up her phone closed her phone with a snap, not letting the man finish. She already had one issue she didn't need another one.

Isaac sighed; he had gotten a bit of false hope when Claire had actually answered to phone. Oh well, he was safe till Nathan's charity ball next week, but he would prefer to warn them before they all looked like idiots at said ball. Isaac was slightly surprised that he didn't understand his painting. The more he looked at it the more he felt confused. He could tell this painting was taking place at Nathan's ball because the charity logo was on a banner in the back of the chaos. Isaac almost would have preferred to have painted Sylar with everything that was going on in this painting. At least the message behind that painting would have been clear. The most plaguing question to him was why Claire was holding hands with Heidi as Niki could be seen in the pupils of their eyes. Nathan's look of panic was somewhat masked but Isaac could tell it was there, but what was the reason for it? Was it Niki's presence or the show of friendship from his illegitimate daughter and wife? All the other bystanders didn't notice anything was going on it seemed, though Peter was watching Claire and Heidi, barely Isaac thought.

"Well, guess they can work this out themselves." Isaac mumbled to himself as he picked up the painting with the utmost care and placing it on the floor beside his easel, his vision clouding soon after replacing the canvas. He might as well make himself useful…


	14. Dresses and Stress

Notes to self:

(A/N I apologize, I know I promised this would be the last chapter, but it was getting to long to leave as one. ;) I also figured you all had waited enough. I can't believe you all haven't killed me yet! Enjoy!)

Claire tried to get a hold of Niki after a moment since she needed to calm herself down, the walk to her apartment had tired her out but it had given her unwanted time to think about Peter's arms being around her again.

"Hello?" Nikki Sanders asked as Micah and Molly ran through the apartment pretending to be superman and wonder woman. It still amazed Niki that both children found the pretend superheroes so great when there were real heroes in the world, themselves being mini-heroes.

"How do you avoid anything Petrelli?" Claire asked into her phone as she paced her living room, contemplating why she felt the urge to run track at the moment.

"Claire?" Niki asked, putting one hand over her left ear, trying to drown out the sound of Micah and Molly.

"Niki, please, I need to avoid all things Petrelli for the next week." Claire felt the panic rise up in her gut, what if Niki couldn't help her? What would she do?

"Claire, calm down. What happened?" Niki questioned when she picked up the hidden emotion in the girls voice. Claire never could really hide things well, maybe that was why she was having so much trouble with this DNA test.

"I hugged Peter. Well he hugged me! It's all Angela's fault! She ambushed me into a new dress from Vera Wang and I felt like an idiot with all those people staring at me, Niki I need help." Claire declared in one breath, ending with a big gasp as she collapsed on her sofa spent. Niki was silent for a moment, as she tried to distinguish what Claire had said and fill in the blanks.

"Okay Claire, calm down and slow down. Avoiding them is easy, you just have to be unreachable. I'll help you, but right now I have two want-a-be heroes flying around and dinner. I'll come by later, just order something for dinner and do some reading. I'll be up as soon as I can." Niki told the girl, trying to sound calm even though her own nerves were being tested with all the noise around her apartment, her husband slamming the front door at that moment.

"Thank you Niki." Claire sighed as she and Niki hung up. Niki would help her and she would stay sane, unless the test said she really was a Petrelli…

One week, that was how long she had gone without talking to anyone with in the Petrelli household. Of course after the first four days Peter used his…talents…to check up on her unknown to her at the time. Claire was holed up in her apartment catching up on her soap opera's and playing with Micah when he got home from school. Claire was going insane avoiding everyone. Isaac had finally given up calling her, for that she was grateful, but in place of Isaac was Nathan. He left her messages telling her that he was "concerned". Claire knew full out that he was concerned with his charity ball. It wouldn't be good if she and Angela showed up in a fight and 'ruined' the whole thing. Claire stopped listening to the messages after number 5. Of course the one Petrelli Claire wanted to hear from didn't call her, neither did Suresh! Claire knew Peter wouldn't come by, but a part of her wanted him to and another part of her wanted to go to Antarctica. Of course even with Niki's help Claire couldn't avoid the family forever, she was trapped when she opened her door to Angela Petrelli without noticing the woman before it was too late.

"Are you done? The dresses are ready and it is time for you to grow up a little." Angela said staring Claire defiantly in the face. Claire, who had been on her way to the grocery store down the block, was not prepared for this in the least.

"What the…"

"No not finish that sentence. The car now." Angela said, giving the impression that she would drag Claire out of her apartment by her hair if she refused and there was nothing wrong between the two. Claire just blinked before she moved purposely forward, locked her door and walked ahead of Angela, arriving at the limo a good ten steps ahead. Inside Heidi moved so Claire could maneuver herself on the far side of the limo that Heidi had occupied, leaving Heidi in between her and Angela.

"Ms. Wang's studio please." Heidi told the driver as Angela closed the door behind herself. The ride was quite, and no one complained. Claire and Heidi both fought the urge to look at each other. It was clear that neither of them had heard anything, they would have been in contact before now, but what was taking Suresh so long?! Heidi made a mental note to call Suresh and stress the STRESS he was putting them under. Angela knew something was up, Claire was twitching a crystal clear sign and though she thought herself in control Angela knew something was bothering Heidi as well.

"What is going on girls?" Angela asked as the limo pulled to a stop, refusing to let the other girls out.

"What?" Claire asked, hiding her fear by imagining how pissed Angela would be instead of what she would do.

"Both of you have something going on, what is it?" Angela's eyes narrowed slightly trying to pull the truth from them.

"Boy trouble." Claire said after a moment, it wasn't a lie she reasoned. It was a half truth, but hopefully enough of a truth for Angela. Claire silently prayed that Angela bought it because she had never really been good at lying.

"Heidi?" Angela said accepting Claire's answer, after all the girl didn't have a date for the Charity ball yet.

"Nathan…now Angela shall we, I'm sure Ms. Wang is very busy." Heidi said taking Claire's lead with the half truth. Angela stared at them both a moment before opening the door without a word. Claire gave Heidi a relieved glance for a split second before she turned her attention to Angela. Claire felt as if Angela knew they were lying, but Claire thought better than letting Heidi know. After all maybe Angela didn't know, she did let them off.

"Angela." Ms. Wang turned to greet them with a hug for each.

"Thank you again for this Vera. I know you are still very busy." Angela politely said, knowing she and Vera were above formality, but keeping up appearances.

"Not at all, now the dressing rooms are that way. Angela your in the first, Heidi second, Claire third." Vera said before turning around to supervise a seam to the wedding dress she designed without her gift. It only took a moment before Vera heard a voice from the dressing room.

"Oh my god!" came Claire's hitched voice through the champagne curtain. Vera just smiled, it had taken three constant days to produce the dress she had seen from Claire, but the dress was fantastic if she did say so herself, of course Claire had only unzipped the garment bag before she was flabbergasted. Here was the most beautiful gown she had ever seen! Claire stepped back as much as the little dressing room would allow studying the gown in awe, a hand raised over her mouth in disbelief.

"Are you alright dear?" Angela's voice carried over the thin wall separating the women. Angela was not amused with Claire's out burst so her voice was strained with annoyance which was clear to everyone.

"F-fine." Claire called without caring as her eyes still raked the front of this amazing gown. Claire moved forward and placed a hand to the bodice of the gown, feeling all the tiny crystals that adorned the chest in a random manner. Claire carefully slid the garment bag from the hanger and smiled. Maybe Angela wasn't evil, this gown was so amazing it didn't matter what happened for it to be made. After another moment of awe Claire found the zipper of the dress and lightly tugged, almost afraid she would break it.

"Claire, are you ready yet?" Angela called from outside the curtain while Claire was stepping into her gown.

"In a moment Angela." Claire called in a huff and Heidi came out of the dressing room with a smile. She noticed the slight frown on Angela's face but she paid it no mind. After two children and paralysis it was hard to look as good as she did at that moment, or at least she thought.

"Well, Angela what do you think? Heidi?" Vera asked the two women as they made their way over to the pedestal in front of two separate three way mirrors. Angela studied herself carefully.

The gown Vera had made for the eldest Petrelli was made with great care, but nothing else would be expected of the woman that Angela had grown up around. Red was usually a young woman's color, but with the shade Vera had chosen it took at least ten years off the woman. This shade was barely two shades lighter than the color of blood, but the fabric brought out the richness. Silk tended to do that. Vera had in fact made all the ladies gowns from silk. Nothing else would due for a Petrelli woman at least that was how Vera felt.

The gown itself was fairly plain, but Angela never liked anything ostentatious in the clothes she wore. The short sleeves fell about mid upper arm, but were made from a more sheer material to give the illusion of being sold. The last inch of each sleeve was used by a trim of larger crystals, but not large enough to be noticed first thing. The neck line of the gown was dipped just so that there was not a lot of cleavage, but enough to still stay with the young woman trend. The gown's hem went straight to the floor; another circle of crystals trimmed the dress nicely. The gown was an evening dress fit, instead of an all out princess fit typical of most of the wedding dresses Vera liked to make, Angela appreciated this. The gown barely hung to her hips, the only part that gave the appearance of a body beneath other than her breasts. It was impeccably done and most fitting for the mother of a politician.

"It's beautiful Vera. The hem will need to be raised slightly unfortunately. I wouldn't want to acquire any dirt." Angela told Vera who had grabbed a measuring tape and placed it over her shoulders.

"Really? Strange, I used the same measurements as usual, I hate to say it dear, but you might be shrinking in your old age." Vera teased Angela lightly. Heidi drew back in awe when Angela half smiled instead of correcting Vera. Heidi decided not to stare as Vera messed with Angela's hem. Instead she turned back to admiring her own gown.

Green wasn't typically her color, but Heidi liked the emerald color she was wearing. The gown was a deep green instead of a brighter shade. The color reminded her of a Chinese dragon the way it caught the light. There were two identical ribbons the same color as the gown around her midsection. The ribbons started at her ribcage and wrapped around just above each hip to end in a line just above her bum. Two lighter lines of fabric crisscrossed through out the stretch of fabric, giving a subtle feel of extra detailing. The neckline drew attention away from her chest and to her shoulders. The off the shoulder slip of material, you couldn't really call it a sleeve, was connected to the top of the bodice, but the straps keeping the gown on were just about two and a half inches thick. This gave Heidi enough room to hide a bra strap, but gave two identical openings for the top of her shoulders to be visible. The gown came down to the floor, but Heidi knew with a good pair of heels she would be fine. Heidi was distracted from her reflection in the mirror when she heard Vera's assistant Gina exclaim a second later.

"Oh dear, you look beautiful." Gina exclaimed in glee when Claire came into view timidly in her strapless gown. All eyes turned to Claire, who felt strangely self-conscious in this gown. She felt strange; she was a cheerleader for crying out loud, people stared at her a lot. But this was throwing Claire like nothing else. It felt as if she was in a bad metaphor, wearing her heart on her sleeve, yet she didn't really have any sleeves. Claire looked up to see both Angela and Heidi smiling like no tomorrow.

"Beautiful." Angela said in an unusually tender voice for her as she approached the girl, guiding her to the mirror with one hand. Claire almost stopped breathing at her reflection. Claire had never seen the person in her reflection. This dress contemplated her in so many ways that none of her other clothes could ever.

"Now dear, I know I said powder blue, but I couldn't resist. This color fits better, I think." Vera told Claire, trying to get the girl to breathe, but she was smiling so much. She loved it when the recipients of her gift got the finished product. Angela had been a site the first time as well. Vera almost thought about all the things she could have done with her gift. It wasn't the dress that was important about her gift; it was the essence of the person. She turned her attention back to the beautiful yet emotionally scared young girl in front of her.

Claire stood there in a dark midnight blue floor length gown with out a single regret at not getting a lighter color. The color looked amazing with her blonde hair. She started at the bust line of her dress which was lined with little crystals that seemed like diamonds. Just under the bust line the fabric was cinched at her waist in a twist, with no extra material to be seen. The gown was straight then all the way down to the floor. Tiny crystals that reflected the light were randomly placed all over the dress from the waist down. There were so many Claire knew she would need at least a couple hours to count them all.

Claire smiled when she swished her arm backward to move the material sown to the back of her gown. The material was a sheer material, but was tinged the same color as her gown, crystals adorned both strips of material just like the front of her gown. The pieces of material were sown to the top back of her gown and no where else. They gave the appearance of wings, but they were the same length as her gown and Claire could wrap them around her arms with no problem. These slips of material were just seen from the front as a sort of body frame. Claire did a small twirl and she could have sworn she sent rainbows all through Vera's studio. This only brought a bigger smile from everyone.

"No, it's perfect." Claire said realizing she never answered the woman. Vera smiled; yep this girl was one of a kind. Vera almost wanted to tell Claire all about her gift and how the gown was only so beautiful because that was what she looked like on the inside, but Vera thought better of it. Vera glanced at Angela, who seemed to be wrestling with something internally. Angela knew all about Vera's gift and knew the significant of that gowns beauty.

"Wonderful, right Angela?" Vera said, drawing the woman out of her internal struggle.

"Absolutely." Angela replied while a single tear made its way unnoticed down her cheek. What had she done? Better what, what had the company done? Here was an example of one of the most genuinely beautiful people to ever have their lives ruined by them, and for what? They were so wrong thinking Claire would grow up to destroy everything they had built.

"Angela, I know you don't have very much time this afternoon, but I would like to take Claire shopping, if you can negotiate her out of decoration duty." Heidi broke the woman out of her trance as she stepped out from in front of the mirror. Angela's sculpted brow rose at this but she gave a nod, after all there wasn't much left to be done and she knew that Heidi and Claire had been getting closer. Angela had decided to encourage it, but she still had her doubts. Claire almost protested, but then she realized that Angela wouldn't be coming with them if she had stuff to do.

"Alright ladies, why don't you go get changed and I'll make sure these gowns are delivered to you tomorrow when I've finished hemming Angela's." Vera said with a smile when Claire almost frowned. She didn't want to take the gown off, but all three headed into the dressing room.

It wasn't until Angela left in the limo and Heidi had haled a cap that Claire realized she had no idea where they were going. When Claire asked Heidi just politely smiled and refused to tell her. Claire and Heidi rode in silence, neither really having anything to say. Each knew that Suresh hadn't talked to either of them and Claire didn't know that she had anything else she could talk to Heidi about. Claire's mind started to drift back to her gown when the cab came to a stop somewhere Claire had never been. Heidi paid the cab and Claire followed her.

"A costume jeweler?" Claire asked with nothing but curiosity. Heidi just smiled again, today was turning out to be a nice day.

"Yes, the owner makes costume jewelry, but it's so well done you can't tell the difference sometimes. I don't see the need to wear thousands of dollars of jewelry." Heidi told Claire as the young woman opened the door for her. The glass counter cases decorating all the walls made Claire feel as if she was in a real jewelry store.

"Really? Angela would have a cow." Claire giggled, knowing Angela would not like it if she knew Heidi wore fake jewelry.

"Oh not all of it's fake. I wear something in my own jewelry collection and when asked I divert to that. Just as well Nathan likes to give me jewelry, but being a man doesn't seem to understand that not all jewelry goes together." Heidi joked as she moved to the far wall where a balding man stood with a gemologist microscope. Claire stopped in her tracks, why was Heidi telling her these things?

"Look around Claire." Heidi called over her shoulder. Claire followed her instructions. She was intrigued by all the unique pieces she was seeing. Giant spiders supposedly made from fake diamonds. Claire had to admit that they did look real until you studied them for a while. Claire noticed that some of the jewelry wasn't of diamonds, but all manner of precious stone nock offs. Claire had looked around most of the store before she spotted something she liked. When she paused Heidi and the man she had been talking to came to join her.

"You must be Claire. Mr. Letterhead. I own this establishment, as well as make most of the pieces." The older balding man introduced himself. Claire was slightly uneasy with the man, but she shook his hand none the less.

"See something you like?" Heidi asked eyeing the case of fake sapphires. Appropriate for the color of Claire's gown.

"Actually, yes. You see that necklace there?" Claire pointed within the case to a silver chain with a heart pendant attached to it. The pendent looked like a smaller version of the hope diamond from the movie Titanic she had seen once. The diamonds surrounding the sapphire heart sparkled under the case light, but the pendent itself was just bigger then a quarter.

"Ah, that's a replica of the hope diamond. Did that back when the movie just came out. Been out of style for quite a while, but it would look perfect with your complexion. And you Petrelli women are always the style setters anyway." He said as he pulled out the necklace, running a cloth over it, removing some dust Claire clearly saw. Claire almost flinched when he said 'Petrelli Woman' but she just smiled. Claire took the necklace from him and fastened it around her neck carefully. The pendent fell about two inches from the top of her tank top telling her that it would fall just right with her gown, but she would put it on a chocker anyway…

"Since I've had it so long and Ms. Petrelli is such a good customer, I'll say thirty dollars." Mr. Letterhead smiled at the girls. Claire nodded, pulling out her wallet after taking the necklace off and giving it to the man to clean properly.

"This was a good idea Heidi." Claire said handing over the cash as Heidi picked out a pair of emerald tear drop earrings.

"It is a well kept secret. Do you have something else to wear incase Angela asks?" Heidi asked thinking she had a pair of earrings that would look good on Claire.

"My father gave me a diamond bracelet for my eighteenth birthday." Claire told her, feeling awkward talking about her adoptive parents to Heidi, who just nodded feeling uncomfortable as well. Heidi felt weird when they got back into the cab. Heidi was getting use to being friends with Claire, but could she treat her the same if the test proved that Claire was her step-daughter? She wasn't sure, what would her boys think? She had always wanted a daughter; she was even considering asking Nathan to adopt. When Claire had arrived on the scene it was different because she was just Nathan's but now that she may be out of the picture Heidi found herself wanting a little girl she could take shopping. A little girl to wear her heels and play dress up with would delight her. Heidi shook her head; Suresh had better get his butt in gear.

"Heidi, I know this is a stupid question, but have you heard from Mohinder?" Claire asked with a sigh after a while, knowing the answer, but trying to break the silence anyway.

"Unfortunately, no." Heidi replied with an almost exact sigh.

"That bracelet, do you know the designer?" Heidi asked, knowing the first question out of the pho-tog's mouth's are "who are you wearing?" Claire thought about it a moment.

"No, probably should, shouldn't I?" Claire shrugged, turning her attention from the man on the sidewalk. Claire didn't know what it was but as they sat at one of the countless red lights she had spotted a semi-tall man in the crowd. He stood out in the crowd for some reason. A strange day-sha-voo feeling came over her. However as the light turned green Claire turned her head to face Heidi.

"I have a few things you can wear. Typically I'm pressed to wear pearls but I have a few sapphires. The key is going to be not going overboard." Heidi said. Claire nodded, looking back out the cab window. Her eyes grew wider slightly as she spotted the same guy she saw before. However, goose bumps spread through her whole body when she connected eyes with the man. Something was definitely off, but Claire watched the man fade into the distance, figuring that she would keep it to herself. After all it was probably nothing, she hadn't ever fully relaxed from the whole Sylar instance anyway. Yep, she was paranoid, that was her explanation and she was sticking to it!

"Claire, are you alright? You look flushed?" Heidi frowned before feeling the girl's forehead for a fever, the mother coming out in her. Claire almost jolted back at the touch.

"Fine. What were you saying?" Claire shifted in her seat to face Heidi more clearly.

"I was saying that you need to come over to the house before the event. It will keep Angela unaware." Heidi said giving Claire that mother look that said she knew Claire was lying.

"Really, I'm fine." Claire assured Heidi as the cab came to a stop in front of her building.

"Thanks Heidi." Claire said as Heidi waved Claire wallet away, signaling the cab was on her. "Heidi, if he calls, please don't hesitate." Claire finished as she got out of the sticky seat. Heidi just smiled at her, she felt the exact same, and they were thinking the same thing with that sentence, 'Screw Angela'.

"Take care, Claire. I'll see you in a few days." Heidi said, closing the door behind Claire. Claire sighed as she stood there; watching Heidi's cab disappeared from sight. Claire took a calming breath before she dug into her bag for her cell phone.

"Hello?" came Officer Parkman's voice over Claire's pink cell phone.

"Officer Parkman, it's good to hear you. It's Claire." Claire smiled slightly; it was good that he was at least able to talk.

"Claire, it's nice to hear your voice. Please I've asked you several times to call me Matt. How's Peter doing?" Matt asked as he watched Mohinder turn toward him from the kitchen at the mention of Claire and Peter in the same sentence. Matt wasn't prepared for the silence that came across the line.

"Claire?"

"I'm still here, it's just I expected Mohinder to tell you about the favor I asked of him." Claire replied, suddenly getting goose bumps up her neck, motivating her to make her way in to her apartment.

"Oh he did, I know Peter better than that. No way he'd been away from you this long." Matt smiled, Mohinder had told him and the man was very close to finishing the tests. Matt had even taken Molly so that Mohinder had all the time in the world to finish.

"A few more days, Claire." Matt told her knowing it was what she was calling about. Claire sighed in agony. A few more days…she only had a few more days until the charity ball and then what? Would Peter just leave her alone? Hell no was the answer and she knew it. She was glad that Peter was so much a gentleman because she was sure he would have ambushed her before now.

"Off…Matt, I'm sorry I didn't ask how your doing? Are you going to make it to the charity ball?" Claire asked suddenly remembering that Matt knew what she was thinking as well as the favor she had asked Mohinder.

"Yep, Molly even invited the Sanders to come along so she won't be bored." Claire's color drained slightly before she slumped into her couch in defeat. Well there went Niki's help. Niki wouldn't be too tired from avoiding the Petrelli's as it were. If she was seen with Claire there would be no end to the drama at the ball.

"Claire?" Matt asked in barely a whisper, feeling the agony in her thoughts even through the phone.

"I'm still here. I need to go though." Claire said giving Matt barely a chance to say goodbye before she hung up. Matt sighed as he hung up the phone, moving carefully out of the chair he was sitting in. Matt, though healing was still having trouble moving around, which he suspected was why Mohinder hadn't finished Claire's blood test yet.

"Mohinder that was Claire she's really in agony." Matt told the doctor coming into the kitchen they shared in the apartment, or rather Mohinder's new lab since Claire favor. Matt knew Mohinder was taking liberties with Claire's blood he shouldn't but the man was curious how all of their powers worked. The Middle Eastern man sighed, knowing he was working slow, but how else would he be sure without a giant data base of candidates? He was stuck going strand by strand of DNA and it was taking forever.

"Wait, a DNA database? The FBI has one; I might be able to pull a few strings." Matt told the doctor, fully aware that Mohinder hated it when he read his mind. Mohinder's eyes light up like Molly's before a bed time story.

"That would cut this down so much. Could you try?" Mohinder asked Matt with hope filtering his face. Matt just smiled, grabbing the doctor's cell phone off the counter, to tired from the walk to the kitchen to go back into the living room. Matt flopped back into a kitchen table chair, the only surface not covered in test tubes or pizza boxes. Matt dialed a number he hadn't in quite some time, anything to help Claire and Peter and his own aching head. But as Matt dialed Audrey Hansen, he couldn't help thinking that all the messages from Isaac on Mohinder's phone might hold a key to something regarding this matter, but he let it go.

"Hey Audrey, its Matt Parkmen. I was wondering if you could do me a favor…"


	15. Buried Truth

(A/n I apologize for the length between chapters, I had a mental block. From the moment I started this story I knew how it would end but as the end got closer it got harder to write. However I have persevered and as I'm sure you remember I've sworn it over and over that each chapter was the last. However, this chapter is the last. I'm writing my a/n notes before writing the chapter so I don't know how long it will be, but whether it is 5000 or 10,000 words this is it. Thank you for all the reviews and support. I look forward to hearing the reaction of future readers as well as the readers that have kept up with the story thus far. And now I present the last chapter of _Just Can't Live With This_!)

Agony. That was the only way Claire knew how to describe her state at the moment. It was 2 a.m. on Friday night, or rather Saturday morning and despite her best efforts Claire was still awake but not from excitement over the charity ball taking place at seven o'clock Saturday night.

Claire had spent the night wandering from room to room in her small apartment contemplating how her life got so screwed up. It was hard to imagine that Sylar had crashed her homecoming nearly a year ago. When Claire thought back on that horrifying night all she saw any more was Peter. And as much as it irritated her at the moment when she looked back Peter was all she could ever see. It seems that Peter meant more to her than anything and that scared her. Claire didn't know if she could take actually being a Petrelli. For Claire being a Petrelli seemed to be the worst ending to the whole Sylar catastrophe.

Claire considered that she was being overdramatic but as midnight approached and the four sleeping pills she had taken worked their way out of her system she considered that nothing would be overreacting at this point. That was how she finally decided she was in agony. Peter was everywhere she turned, her fridge was filled with popsicles a favorite of Peter's. Her couch was paid for by her adoptive parents but Peter had helped her pick it out. Claire knew it wasn't healthy, but when was love ever healthy.

Claire was helpless and she knew that, well except for the results that Mohinder had she was helpless. DNA, the genetic material that set her and Peter on their amazing ride so far and that was what would once again change her life. As Claire watched the clock and her philosophical state of mind left her she realized that all that thinking was useless. No matter how much she wanted it the universe was against her from the very beginning.

As 3:30 a.m. rolled around Claire realized that she was a complete idiot. Sitting around in her small apartment paid for by her adoptive parents wouldn't do her one bit of good. Hoping and praying that she was not a Petrelli would do her no good as well. Until Suresh gave her the test results anything was a waste of time. Claire had never been the type that wasted a lot of time. So the reruns on the small plasma television set up on half of what would be a bookcase were all new to her. Of course that would be bookcase reminded her of Peter as well because she had once told Peter that she could put it up all by herself. However being indestructible had not come in handy enough when she tried to build that bookcase.

There she went again Peter this, Peter that, Peter, Peter, Peter... That was all she ever seemed to think about anymore. It just wasn't fair that she can have so much time to think and no one to call. One thing was for sure Claire was officially going insane. As 5 a.m. rolled around Claire breathed a sigh of relief. Though the sounds of New York had never stopped throughout the night there was a theory kind of strange calm that engulfed her as the sun rose. It was hard to imagine that New York would ever be quiet at the sun rose but Claire didn't hear anything. Claire imagined that about this time Nathan would be getting up as would Heidi. Heidi being her partner in crime Claire wondered how she was doing keeping this secret from Nathan.

Heidi had accepted that there would be secrets in her marriage to Nathan Petrelli long before Claire arrived. Heidi was a politician's wife and she knew not to ask questions, but it was not her nature to overlook things. Heidi could be just as much secretive as her husband but she tried not to be. This business with Claire was easy to keep from him since she just didn't talk about Claire with him. Instead the couple discussed the coming night's charity ball.

Memorial Hospital was very dear to the entire Petrelli family. Not only was it the place that Peter interned, but it was also the place of many moments shared in the family. Heidi's boys had been born at Memorial. Nathan had spent some time there after Peter had exploded. Peter himself had spent many hours there after he exploded. It was only right in the public's eyes as well as their own for the Petrelli's to throw a charity ball fundraiser for the hospital. Though it had no direct link to the Petrelli family Memorial Hospital had also saved Officer Parkmen's life. After getting the news of her husband's injury she had wondered how Officer Parkman had gotten shot six times in the torso. Only after Claire had told her the story, the story Nathan would not tell her had she understood that Syler was responsible.

Heidi realized then as Claire had laid it all on the line that she could never compete with the world her husband lived in. However, she knew that Nathan knew she could handle it. That was part of the reason she agreed to help Claire. The second reason was that Heidi did not want a stepdaughter. The world of flying, mind reading, invincibility, invisibility, and superpowers in general was a world Heidi was scared of. So she clung to the world where she had control, her family. But as things progressed she wondered what it must be like to come up against cartoon villains in real life. One of the many reasons she felt no remorse or guilt about helping Claire, there were worse things out there than a simple DNA test.

Mohinder Suresh was exhausted. Who knew a simple DNA test would take up so much time. In truth it would not have taken this long if he had stuck to just the test but he wanted to be sure in and do some investigation with Claire's blood. However the database that Matt had gotten him access to was extensive and just what he needed. He had to hand it to Matt, although the man could barely get around without a wheelchair he had an electric personality that was hard to turn down. If Mohinder was caught using the FBI database there would be severe consequences for all involved. However what had come out of the database might actually be worth it, for Mohinder had indeed finished the test but he figured it would be best to talk to both Claire and Heidi that night as he double checked the results to make sure.

Suresh was pleasantly surprised to find out that Claire was actually not a Petrelli. Mohinder had never really taken the time to get to know Angela Petrelli, but from what he was told about the woman it was uncharacteristic that she would have been wrong. Mohinder also realized that Noah Bennett with his extensive contacts had to know something was a miss when Angela told Claire she was Nathan's daughter. However, he could see that the truth might hurt Claire even more, but from his observations it was hurting Claire more to be a Petrelli then it would've been to be related to her actual family. Her actual father was a bit of a mystery, but Mohinder had managed to find a direct blood relative. Her father was still a mystery but with the discovery of her nephew, which was just weird, proved that Claire was not a Petrelli. Mohinder almost smiled at the thought of the relief that would flood Claire at the knowledge that she was not a Petrelli.

However, he didn't know if the knowledge of her actual family ties would make her feel any better, but Mohinder was not an idiot, he knew this had a lot to do with Peter. Mohinder sighed as he rubbed his eyes, the sounds of Matt's wheelchair the only sounds in the kitchen at that moment.

"Mohinder, you know Claire wouldn't like the liberties you're taking." Matt stressed once again as he rolled into the kitchen to remind the man about the charity event that night and ask if he'd picked up the tuxes they were wearing that night.

"What do you need Matt?" he asked, not responding to his comment.

"Did you pick up our tuxes for tonight?" Matt asked, getting his answer from the man before he spoke, but letting the man curse in Hindu under his breath before grabbing his wallet from the counter and running out the front door. Matt chuckled under his breath, rolling himself over to the counter to make Molly a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for lunch.

Nikki rolled her eyes as Micah sat down to eat his ham sandwich at the table in his tux for the event that night. Micah was so excited that it almost had Nikki smiling, but both DL and Nikki knew this was going to be a tricky affair. Jessica's affair with Nathan was not public knowledge, but it was Petrelli knowledge and public speculation. Nikki's presence there would not go over easy, but they had all decided that she would go. After all Claire was going to need her to support her through the night and when she had mentioned not going the previous day Claire had nearly broke down in tears. Nikki pitied Claire, not only had she been forced to decorate the rented concert hall all week, but at this moment the girl was at the Petrelli house so not to raise suspicions.

Agony was quickly becoming an understatement for Claire as she sat across from Heidi at the Petrelli's dinning room table. Angela and Nathan were conversing about what they were going to do about Claire's inability to find a date for the function that night. Claire just wanted to disappear; I mean did she really need to have a date? Apparently she did by the way Angela had seemed outraged at the option of her going the red carpet alone.

"It would look alright if Peter escorted her." Nathan offered, knowing that Peter didn't have a date for the function either, but it would look better then Claire not having a date.

"NO!" both Heidi and Claire spoke at the same time over their soup and salad lunch. Nathan's eyes went to Claire where as Angela's went to Heidi.

"It would be worse for Claire to be seen escorted by her uncle. It's the same concept as taking your cousin to the prom. Honestly, it would look better for her to enter with the boys. Family photo op." Heidi covered quickly, using her political mind to think of an excuse. In truth it would look good in the tabloids, if Claire was with the boys and she and Nathan was arm in arm.

"That makes sense." Nathan said, turning his eyes to his mother not phased by the way this conversation sounded like they were using their children. Angela gave Heidi one last glance before she looked back at Nathan quickly.

"It does seem to be the best option." Angela answered turning back to the onion soup in front of her keeping a discreet eye on both Heidi and Claire. It was frustrating that she didn't know what was going on, usually her dreams would inform her of what was going to happen, but she hadn't had any lately and that was bothering her. It meant one of two things. Either nothing catastrophic was happening or going to happen in the next few weeks or the Haitian was lurking in the shadows.

Angela reviewed her options as carefully before she realized what it was, neither. The Haitian was Noah's partner and as such had been checking up on Claire while she was in New York, but where Claire was Peter wasn't far off usually. Something had started happening since Peter's explosion, but that was beside the point. The fact that Peter had been around the Haitian was something she had overlooked. Yes the Haitian had the power to neutralize powers, but only the effects, not the powers themselves. No the powers were still there just inaccessible, so Peter had in fact by his DNA absorbed the Haitian's power. This theory fit the circumstances since the man in question was in the back yard playing with her grandchildren after finishing their lunch.

"Excuse me, but I need to make a phone call." Claire announced, almost worrying that her throat would be scratchy from lack of use. Since she had arrived at the Petrelli household at nine that morning she had said barely two words. Peter arrived an hour ago, at eleven and they had fallen into an awkward silence ever since, thank goodness the boys had finished their lunch quickly and dragged him outside.

"May I ask who?" Nathan asked, knowing she didn't have any friends here in New York except Nikki which had him worried endlessly.

"No you may not." Claire replied as she got up from the table, headed for the front door with her cell phone in her hand. Claire sighed as the crisp air hit her face and the sounds of cars hit her ears. It was funny to think that beyond the seven foot walls were paparazzi just waiting to get a shot of them for what reason anyone would want to see them before the charity event she didn't know. With another sigh Claire sat down and flipped her phone open dialing her parents who she hadn't called in to long. She sighed as the phone rang for what seemed like forever before she got the answering machine.

"Hey mom, dad, Lial, it's me. I just wanted to call and say hi and I miss you. Yes Lial you to. Well I'm supposed to be going over what to say tonight so I'll try you again tomorrow. Wish me luck. Love you." Claire sighed in disappointment as she flipped her phone closed, the easiest way to end a call. She stared at the lawn in front of her, a rare sight this close to the city. Claire really did not want to go back into the Petrelli household. She knew that she was stuck indoors with her "family" until they left for the charity event at five. They would be the first to arrive for the event that was set to actually start at six, but they would need to make sure they were seen as eager for the event. Deciding to post pone the inevitable just a little longer she flipped her phone back open.

"Hello?" DL answered the phone, as Nikki made Micah take his tuxedo off so he didn't get anything on it before the charity ball.

"DL, its Claire. Is Nikki around?" Claire asked with a sigh, DL knew almost everything and Claire knew he understood the relationship between her and Nikki. He even encouraged them to go shopping and have "girl's night out" together. Claire knew Peter would be like DL in that respect, this thought just made her sigh again.

"Yeah, hold on." DL said, putting the phone on the end table before scooping up his son in the air carrying him to his room so he could change. Nikki smiled as Micah laughed at his dad, who threatened to tickle him if he didn't do as he was told. Nikki picked up the phone not needing Isaac to know who it was.

"Hey Claire, I see you got a free minute." Nikki said moving further into her living room to sit on the couch and mute the television.

"Sort of." Claire confirmed, not really knowing what to say to Nikki even though she desperately needed to talk for some reason.

"Micah won't take off his tuxedo. It's a funny sight. DL sends his patience." Nikki said as DL sat down next to her with a plop as Micah changed. DL just smiled at her before throwing his arm around her shoulders reaching for the remote with the other.

"Really, I thought Micah was the one with all the patience." Claire giggled lightly when Nikki laughed, DL announcing he heard that in the back ground. Claire just smiled; she had a comfortable relationship with DL so she knew he knew she was joking.

"Thanks again for letting me borrow that dress you're not using." Nikki said as DL settled back into his position after lightly knocking the back of her head for laughing so hard.

"No it's yours. It looked better on you anyway. I can't wait for you to see this dress Angela twisted me into. Her methods were annoying but the dress is just…wow. What time do you all think you'll get there?" Claire asked, hearing the boy's laughter from the back yard.

"I think we are going to leave about five thirty, but if Micah had his way it'll be sooner." Nikki replied, deliberately not mentioning anything that would make Claire think of the DNA test, in case Peter was ease-dropping in Claire's mind. Claire and Heidi had both agreed not to think about the test before Peter arrived for the same reason. Claire giggled as she heard DL's voice in the background declare it wasn't likely.

"I'm sure Micah just looks so handsome he wants to see Molly." Claire teased, hearing Nikki grunt as Micah plopped down in her lap.

"No way!" Micah replied into the phone. Nikki considered turning the sound down on the phone so not everyone in the entire apartment could hear her conversation with Claire but then she heard Claire answer someone on the other end.

"Yes?" Claire asked Heidi, who stood in the door way.

"Angela has asked for another rehearsal of sorts." Heidi half-smiled at Claire inwardly rolling her eyes at Angela. Honestly the reporters were going to try to get them to slip up, but they knew not to say anything.

"Okay." Claire sighed before removing her hand from the receiver on her phone.

"Hey, Nikki I'll see you tonight Evil Step-Grandma wants a dress rehearsal." Claire sighed as Nikki chuckled before hanging up with a customary good-bye. Heidi raised an eyebrow at the young girl at Angela's new nick name that she knew the woman would not appreciate. Heidi was just glad that Claire didn't call her the evil stepmom.

"Is this really necessary?" Claire asked as she followed Heidi up the grand staircase in the Petrelli foyer to Angela's room, a place Claire associated with Egyptian tombs, one way in no way out. There were exceptions, grave robbers, but typically if you were in a tomb you weren't getting out. Claire shook her head to get the thought out of her head; after all if she disappeared Peter would come find her. Claire groaned out loud, she was thinking about him again, this caused Heidi to look at her in concern as she knocked on Angela's door.

"Come in." Angela called, if Claire had known what the woman had planned she would have run straight out of the house at that! Three hours! Three hours of answering ridiculous questions that no reporter in their right mind would ask them in the two minutes they would get the chance! Claire's right leg started twitching after the first hour of being trapped with Angela and Heidi. Claire hadn't found anything to occupy her thoughts either since the women had insisted that this was very important and the questions were not stupid. Claire had started to stare out the window after Angela yelled at her for fidgeting. Claire doubted anyone could blame her, this was torture. She almost would have preferred to be outside with Peter! Almost being the key word, but sitting in Angela's pristine forties style bedroom was chocking the life from her. The door bell rang at a quarter to four and Claire raced out the door at the excuse, despite both Angela and Heidi shouting that Nathan would get it. Claire beat Nathan, who was being followed by Peter to the door with a full minute to spare.

"Hello?" Claire asked the two men that stood outside the door. Claire raised an eyebrow at the three suitcases they were caring. Claire noticed that both men were very well groomed, in fact it made Claire self-consciously tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. She almost screamed when Peter put his hand on her shoulder from behind her. Claire, who was not prepared for the contact blushed as a wave of heat flooded her body. Damn him, if he knew what his mere presence did to her he'd stay away!

"Pierre, Rauol. Mom and Heidi are upstairs as usual, this is Claire." Peter greeted the men with a smile, if not an uncomfortable one, but a smile. Claire gave the men the best smile she could muster at that moment as she and Peter moved aside for the men to enter the house.

"Oh, Peter where have you been hiding yourself? And this cutie too!?" Pierre moved forward and engulfed Peter in a hug Claire could tell was one sided since Peter put his hand right back on her shoulder when the man let go of him.

"Pierre." Peter patted the man's shoulder lightly with his other hand.

"Why don't you lead the way dear?" the man Claire knew only as Rauol addressed her. Peter smiled at her when she glanced at him for direction since he knew these men and she didn't. Claire felt her insides melt, but she started fearing that Peter would look into her mind so she repeated the same sentence in her mind over and over again,

'Stay in your own head Peter.' She thought over and over again as she motioned for the men to follow her, not at all wanting to go back to Angela's room but feeling it was better then being in the danger zone that was Peter. As the men climbed the stairs in front of her Claire drew in a sharp breath. Looking down she realized that Peter was touching her arm, halting her escape.

"Sorry." Peter said, giving her a smile that had Claire's heart whining, her head warning, and her body warming. That sneak had been probing her head! Claire just gave him a playful glare and a smile as she continued up the stairs after the men she'd just met thinking the same thing she had been a moment before 'Stay in your own head Peter'. Claire heard Peter laugh as she reached the top of the stairs and heard Angela and Heidi greeting the men. Claire couldn't stop the sad smile that spread across her face. Only a little while longer she reminded herself as she closed Angela's door behind her.

"Claire, nice of you to join us." Angela stated, perfectly politely to anyone that didn't know her.

"Peter needed to be reminded of something." Claire said a quick glance at the woman as she thought the same sentence she had taught herself to think instead of the curiosity that consumed her about the results she wanted. 'Stay out of my head Peter.' Everyone heard the laughter from downstairs and Claire felt a chuckle leave her lips, the man would never learn! Claire just hoped he really would stop listening in to her thoughts after she'd caught him this time. Heidi gave her a questioning look before she turned her attention back to Rauol, who was crouched over one of the suitcases he'd brought with him. Claire then realized that the suitcases the men had brought with them were filled with hair accessories and she stifled another giggle. She wasn't one to stick to stereotypes, but Pierre was obviously a blonde gay hairdresser…

"Have you given any thought to what you'll do with these beautiful locks?" Pierre asked Claire coming to stand in front of her as he fingered a strand of her hair. Claire, after witnessing his affection toward Peter wasn't perturbed by the gesture as she would have been had it been some one else.

"I'd thought of leaving it down, my dress is strapless so…" Claire answered before Angela coughed lightly.

"Now Claire do you think that would be appropriate given the occasion?" Angela scolded from her place sitting in front of her vanity. Heidi looked up from her seat on Angela's bed with an agreeing look. Claire felt like glaring at Angela, it was her hair! However Claire glanced at Heidi and decided maybe she should just give in, I mean no matter what she wouldn't look terrible.

"Alright." Claire agreed as she watched Pierre move away to Heidi who moved to another chair beside Angela that had been pulled from Angela's private bathroom. Claire sat on Angela's bed, flopped was more like it, determined to wrinkle the comforter in protest as she watched the men work on Angela and Heidi. Angela's hair didn't look any different then its usual style, volume on the top and her bangs styled to sit correctly. Heidi's black hair was pulled back just above her ears and pinned in the back where Rauol had braided most of her hair together, but leaving enough loose not to have her looking like Laura Croft. Claire didn't understand what was with her and the tomb references; she blamed it on being locked in a room with Angela for so long, she was loosing her mind.

"Alright hon." Rauol said, guiding Claire into Angela's vacated seat. Angela was watching Pierre finish his elaborate braid of Heidi's short hair. Claire sighed before giving a small smile to Rauol as he brushed her hair out. She hadn't realized it had gotten that long. Claire watched as the other wise silent hairdresser braided her hair so that it could be put up more easily since it was now almost four thirty and time was short for the Petrelli's who wanted to leave for the event at five. Rauol pinned the long braid to hang in a U shape on the back of Claire's head and she thought about the dress that was hanging on the back of Angela's bathroom door at that moment. Claire who was used to fidgeting with her hair shifted uncomfortably as Rauol added meaningless blue crystal pins in her braid. Rauol looked up from his work at the young girl in front of him and smiled, typical teenager. Rauol leaned forward and carefully took two select pieces rooted at the crown of her head and edged them from the braid without damaging his overall design. Rauol then pinned the last crystal bobby pin in place and reached for his curling iron. He carefully curled the pieces he'd removed for her to fidget with and hair sprayed all around her head to keep her design at least through out the few hours of the charity event he knew she was going to.

"Well done, Rauol." Angela gave both Rauol and Pierre polite smiles as they packed up their equipment.

"It's always a pleasure Ms. Petrelli." Rauol answered as he and his partner walked out of the room, letting themselves out after all the correct shades of make up had been applied to the women in front of them. The flavor of the day had been natural for all three women, not wanting to over due anything.

"Alright, quickly now." Angela ushered Claire into her bathroom, taking hers and Heidi's gowns from the back of the door as she went. Claire stepped into the room and as the door closed she sighed, this night was far from over. Claire slipped into her dress, feeling slightly better as she sent rainbows through out Angela's peach bathroom. Claire took a steadying breath as she opened the door to find both Petrelli women dressed and placing on their respective jewelry. Claire moved to the small velvet bag she had brought with her that had been placed on Angela's vanity.

Angela's jewelry was laid out in front of her and Claire thought it was fitting that she was wearing rubies. The earrings she watched the woman place in her ears were a pair of simple ruby stud earrings that had Claire not known they were real she would have said came from some place like _The Icing_ . The necklace and matching bracelet that Angela put on were in the style of a wreath to Claire. The rubies were shaped like the childhood version of diamonds and adorned on each side with two diamonds that connected into another ruby until you hit the clasp.

Heidi respectably had stayed with the same color coding theory and was wearing a set of earrings that were made to look like small emerald wings. Claire thought they were fitting when she learned that Nathan had given the earrings to Heidi when she was still paralyzed. Heidi had paired them with a bracelet from the designer she had taken Claire to that had emerald centers, but the leaves were white gold in a connecting pattern. Heidi also decided to wear an emerald pendent that had a central larger emerald in the middle and then smaller emeralds, which fanned out in the pattern of an angel's wings.

Claire opened her bag slowly, not at all disturbed by the look of annoyance on Angela's face. Claire heard Heidi's boys run past the door, Nathan calling to the women from the bottom of the stairs.

"Heidi, Claire, Mom, we'd like to leave in ten minutes." He yelled, moving back to the parlor to help fasten his son's ties.

"Honestly, he doesn't have to yell across the house, if he has something to say he can walk up the stairs and say it." Angela said, clearly addressing Heidi as she fussed with the back of her earring that didn't seem to want to sit correctly. Claire rolled her eyes as she pulled out her "hope" necklace. She'd decided to leave the pendant on a chain instead of putting it on a chocker since if would just look too big in the hollow of her throat. Claire handed the ends to Heidi when she offered to help. Claire then gently fingered the silver chord that had once held a birth stone angel from an old friend at one time. Claire moved to put the earrings that Heidi had lent her into her ears as Angela frowned at her choice of necklace. Claire had just put the backs on the small sapphire stud earrings when Angela just couldn't hold her tongue.

"Claire, honestly a movie replica of the Titanic that is not appropriate." Angela fused with her bracelet, standing impatiently as Heidi helped Claire fasten the bracelet Heidi had also let her borrow to be able to defer to a designer. The bracelet was just solid sapphires and Claire felt slightly uneasy wearing all this money, she meant jewels, but these gems had to be worth a lot of money.

"Oh I'm sorry; I forgot that was the theme for Petrelli life." Claire smiled as she whispered the insult to herself, not wanting to cause another fight with Angela when she was going to be under micro management as it was for the entire night.

"Alright, let's go." Claire sighed resigned to her fate. Heidi moved toward the door, but looked questioningly at Angela as she moved back into the room.

"One moment." Angela said moving over to her cherry wood jewelry box, searching only a second before she came back up holding a ring.

"Let's have some fun with the paparazzi." Angela smiled, an amused smile that threw both Heidi and Claire for a loop as she handed Claire the ring she was holding. Claire took it from the woman, almost afraid that it would become a snake before her. Claire looked at the detailing of the otherwise simple ring. There was a row of sapphires in what looked like a fourteen carat white gold wedding band, but half way through a heart circled the middle, which would cause it to sit slightly off the finger, but not much. Claire's eyes went from the ring to Angela and back again, wondering what the woman had meant as Angela grew impatient and moved forward. Angela took the ring from Claire's hands and slid it on Claire's right ring finger. Claire raised her eyebrow at Angela before thanking her quietly. Angela nodded to Claire as Heidi questioned the logic behind the last minute decision.

"Angela, you know that's going to send them into a flurry, right?" Heidi asked lightly patting Claire's shoulder reassuringly when the young girl turned to glare at the eldest Petrelli.

"Yes, but if they are trying to dig up a boyfriend they won't notice that she came with the boys or that." Angela lightly touched the pendent around Claire's neck; causing Claire to start counting to ten in her head…nope that wasn't going to work. Claire was saved as Nathan once again yelled up the stairs, causing Angela to walk from the room.

"It's not going to be as bad as you think, Claire." Heidi said as she followed Angela from the room. Claire rolled her eyes as she followed the two women out of the room. Claire gulped; yep Peter looked good in a tuxedo. Good was an understatement, yes defiantly an understatement. Before Claire embarrassed herself she remembered Peter's habit of reading her mind today and started thinking her code phrase, causing a suspicious smile from Peter who was just glad he was the one with the mind reading powers. No way was he going to get the thoughts of Claire out of his head now, dear lord what had they gotten themselves into and who hated them up in heaven to cause it?

"Wow." Peter said, moving in to give Claire a hug as she joined everyone in the entry way. Claire stiffened with the contact, but her body melted into his touch despite her mind telling her to consider what she was doing.

"Ditto." Claire said pulling away from Peter awkwardly as she heard Heidi ask her 'brothers' to walk down the carpet with Claire. Both boys just bound over and securely took each of Claire's hands. Everyone except Angela smiled at their excitement. They had been to thousands of events and according to Heidi it was always the same. They would be all excited for the event, but after the red carpet they would be bored stiff, and forget that fact when the next event rolled around.

"Shall we my lady?" Claire giggled at Simon and Monty as they started pulling her toward the door.

"Ladies first." She heard Peter laugh behind her as he waited for his mother to lead the way out the door after the boys pulled Claire through. The flashes that assaulted Claire blinded her and the boys instantly she didn't know how long they stood there until Peter's hand found her lower back and he steered them to the car. Claire tried to blink the spots out of her eyes as the limo drove away from the residence with the entire Petrelli clan inside.

"Twice as bad at the other end, I got it." Peter whispered to Claire though patting her hand reassuringly, though it did anything but calm either.

"Claire, just remember what we've gone over." Claire threw on a fake smile and looked up at Angela, playing the bubbly cheerleader she'd once been. Peter chuckled beside her and Claire dropped her fake smile in favor of a small real one. Only Peter would get the unspoken irony.

Ten minutes later Claire was sitting at Nathan's table trying to still blink the spots out of her vision. The boys had managed to distract the cameras from her for the first hundred feet, a fact that earned them both hugs when they were inside. Claire had recited the designers she was wearing to E! News, throwing special thanks to Vera as she'd spoke. However, just like Angela had planned the camera men screamed questions about her ring at her endlessly when the boys had started pulling her toward the door, though a little lopsidedly since none of them could see straight. True to his word, Peter had snuck down the carpet before the trio and managed to navigate the last twenty feet for them.

Claire sighed as she continued to smile at everyone that came over to say hello to Nathan and pledge their support for the cause. Claire quickly became entranced in the small game the boys had started to play with the few children that were in attendance as well. It made Claire wonder how much longer Nikki would be, Nathan be damned she was not spending this entire night smiling like an airhead and being forced to shake hands. She giggled lightly when Peter threw her a discreet frustrated glance behind another politician's back. He was stuck, he knew, she knew it, and the whole room knew it. Claire excused herself from the procession of ass-kissers to move to a spot where she could spot Nikki, DL, Micah, Molly, Matt, or Suresh. She just internally sighed as she felt Angela's eyes follow her, as well as Peter's.

Claire jumped as someone touched her elbow from behind her. Claire just sighed, she knew it was Peter, but the ballroom was getting crowded and she'd hoped it was someone else since she really needed to get out of here.

"Your phone's ringing." Peter whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver and not from the air conditioner. Claire looked down to his hand, he was handing her the pink phone that was clearly left in her flashy sparkly blue sequined bag in the coat room. Claire shelved the urge to ask him what he was doing in the coat room, but she just gave him a smile and moved away from people and toward the restrooms that she knew were to her right from having to decorate the hall to appease Angela. Claire looked at her missed calls and almost panicked in dread, what was Nikki doing calling her when she was suppose to be their any minute? Claire looked up as she tried to listen to the voicemail Nikki had left over the eighties punk rock music that was making her ears bleed.

"Claire, Mohinder just called me. I'm almost there; I'll tell you what he said when I get there." Claire's hand tensed around her phone as she flipped it closed. There was only one reason Mohinder would call Nikki. Claire looked through her missed calls, realizing that Suresh had called her twenty minutes ago. Claire started to sweat as she entered the ladies room. She looked into her reflection as she wiped the sweat off her neck with a paper towel. Claire looked herself in the eyes, was she ready for this? If she was a Petrelli, could she make the rest of night? Claire realized she was being an idiot, she'd asked for this, she needed to know this. Claire just really hoped Peter wouldn't be in her head for the next eternity it would take Nikki to get here.

"Heidi." Claire whispered, knowing if she'd not gotten the calls she wouldn't have either. Claire nearly ran from the restroom, her heels hurt her feet as she tried to move quickly through the mass of humanity in front of her and to Nathan's table. Claire noticed Peter, Angela, Nathan, and Heidi sitting down, the boys running around the table, encouraging a stern word from Angela. Claire paled, she had thought of nothing but this for weeks and now that it was here, she wasn't ready for this. Claire caught Peter's gaze first and she through him a look clearly asking him to mind his own thoughts. Peter nodded as she approached curiosity in his eyes. Rather then trusting her voice to carry over the music that had been picked for the older generation patron Claire leaned into Heidi's ear and put her cell phone down on the table.

"Suresh called us, he got Nikki. She's on her way." Claire whispered, grabbing Heidi's hand, needing reassurance more then anything, she missed her adopted mom right now. Heidi's expression alerted everyone else that something was wrong and Angela's expression grew fierce as she realized Claire and Heidi were in on something that she'd not been able to see.

Claire, who knew she'd never find Nikki if she was there already turned to Peter. For the first time in weeks, maybe months Claire reached over and hugged Peter she really hugged him without a care in the world. Peter, who was startled by the touch, returned it after a minute, a smile coming to his face. Maybe he didn't have to move to Iceland after all, but he still might if she hugged him like that. Peter broke the hug reluctantly to look into Claire's eyes questionably. Claire started crying and Peter frowned. Claire just didn't want that to be the last time she got to hug him like that.

"Peter, I need to know, is Nikki, or Suresh here?" Claire asked, not letting go of his arms. Peter considered her request for a minute; Molly's ability was what she was asking for. Peter reached out and found that Nikki, DL, and Micah were walking through the door at that moment and Suresh was just getting out of his car, helping Matt to his wheel chair.

"Mohinder's in the parking lot, Nikki just walked in the door." Peter told her, loud enough for her to hear, but also the rest of his family. Claire did a one-eighty turn and spotted Nikki just barely through the crowd. Claire grabbed Heidi's hand in need of comfort as she saw Nikki start making her way toward them, DL and Micah hanging back.

"Would one of you like to tell us what is going on?" Angela asked, more like demanded, but Claire just ignored her as Heidi stared at Nathan instead. Claire glanced between Heidi and Nathan for a single moment as she squeezed Heidi's hand. That glance clearly said, 'I know' if she'd ever seen a single look that said more she couldn't remember. Claire turned her attention back to Nikki, who grabbed Claire's shoulder as she made it out of the partially already drunk diplomats and dignitaries.

"He said he's finished and he'd find you when they got here." Nikki said, desperately trying not to look at Nathan, or worse Heidi. Heidi however didn't back down in the slightest with Nikki's presence.

"I'll stay in the vicinity." Nikki assured Claire, giving the girl a strong hug as she moved away; it wasn't good for Nikki to be seen around the Petrelli family. Claire nodded, hugging her back briefly; Nikki knew what this meant to Claire.

"Alright, what is going on? Heidi?" Nathan asked coming to stand next to the two women. Claire then considered that they were in the middle of half the Upper East Side and either way this test went they'd need privacy.

"Nikki?" Claire called, more like screamed over the music to the retreating form. Nikki turned around and came back to Claire without a thought.

"Send Suresh up a floor please." Claire said giving a watery smile as Nikki nodded and left. Claire turned to face her 'family'; they needed to leave now before anyone noticed the tension. Heidi let go of Claire's hand and reached out to a dancing woman Claire remembered from Nathan's office vaguely.

"Carol, can you watch Simon and Monty a minute?" Heidi smiled at the woman as she nodded thanking her.

"Boys mind Carol, or you're grounded." Heidi told the boys, catching them by the jackets and securing a yes maim before she turned a fierce gaze that would rival Angela's at her husband.

"Elevator now." Heidi said, moving before anyone else spoke. Angela rose before Nathan but they both followed after Heidi. Claire grabbed Peter's hand quickly and led him toward the stairs, she needed to talk to him, or rather think because she knew she couldn't get the words out. Claire also knew that Heidi would find an empty room for them to use to converse with Suresh and that she could handle Nathan and Angela, it was Peter that she'd agreed to deal with. Claire jerked as the door to the stairwell slammed shut behind them, muffling the music from the converted nurse's stations that had been demoed for the occasion.

"Read my mind Peter." Claire whispered, tears coming to her instantly, knowing she was way beyond the point of no return. Peter just sighed.

"Claire what's going on? What does Suresh have to do with it?" Peter asked, grabbing her forearms lightly to stop her from pacing in the small enclosed space.

"DO IT!" Claire yelled at him, grabbing onto his arms, shaking him lightly to emphasize the point. She didn't think about anything but what she'd been thinking about since his explosion. She didn't comprehend that she was wrinkling his tux or sending rainbows of light up the wall from the crystals on her gown. She just clutched at Peter's arms as she walked him through everything, everything meaning absolutely everything! The fights they had, the DNA test, her insanity, the way she felt when he touched her. Claire cried lightly as Peter spoke after a minute, clearly chocked up.

"Claire…I…" Peter mumbled, not knowing what to say at all. Peter wanted to scream in relief that she was fine, that she even shared his insanity, but then he wanted to be mad that she wouldn't share her plan with him or the consequences she would have been the only one to know about. Peter brushed the tears from Claire's face before he pulled her against his chest quickly, crushing her as strongly as he dared.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't…" Peter cut her off quickly.

"No apologizes, I understand better then you think. Suresh is waiting." Peter said, not wanting to let go of Claire so he lifted them both in the air and he floated them up the stairs effortlessly as Claire sniffled, trying not to get his black tie wet. Peter put them down outside the door to the second level and opened the door, his arm staying around Claire. Letting himself just be instead of worrying what was going to happen. They'd known each other before they thought Nathan was Claire's father and they'd stay in each other's lives no matter what, Peter meant that. If he was in fact her uncle he'd move to Iceland, but phone calls would be safe so they didn't do anything entirely wrong. If he wasn't her uncle he intended to let nothing hold them back anymore.

"Come Sylar or high water, Claire. Sylar or high water." He whispered as he led them toward the door they knew the rest of the Petrelli's were in since it was the only one with a light still on, as well as hushed voices. Peter paused outside the door, and turned to Claire, who looked like every nerve she had was on fire in anticipation. Peter leaned forward and kissed Claire's forehead before he opened the door as Claire gave a small contented smile.

Nathan looked like he was being impeached. His face showed grief, despair, and anger. Anger was the only thing present on Angela Petrelli's face. Peter threw her a warning glance as she turned her anger toward Claire. Heidi looked angry, but she seemed to be the calmest one in the room. Heidi looked up at Peter and Claire's entwined hands and nodded to her partner in this so called 'crime'.

"How dare you two pull this! And on this night!" Angela fumed at Heidi and Claire. Claire opened her mouth respond, but Peter stepped in front of her.

"We don't have the right to challenge what you say is true? That Claire's mom didn't lie for money? They didn't know anything would go down tonight. Nathan are you going to live?" Peter joked stepping in front of Claire, scared that Angela might actually attack her. Angela turned her glare to her son without hesitation. He had no idea what he was uncovering.

"You knew about this!" Angela accused, her voice raising only a slight decimal, but it got the point across.

"I knew they were up to something, but all I did was stop you from spying on them." Peter admitted, yes he'd been using the Haitian's power lately around his mother. Claire and Heidi turned their gazes to Peter in shock.

"Your good, but not that good Heidi." Peter chuckled, pulling Claire back into his embrace to reassure her that he hadn't known she was doing this, the little emotional history lesson in the stairs not being irrelevant. Angela just continued to glare, she reminded Claire of a pouting child. Nathan looked up at Claire with a sigh before he let his eyes travel to Heidi.

"She was using you for money Nathan. It was hard for me to admit, but Meredith is not a person you can trust. I knew she used you a week after I broke your window. I'd asked to see you." Claire said, kneeling before the sitting man that had tried to do what he thought was right, despite always feeling wrong.

"Maybe this is why it never seemed like we fit." Claire said, jerking up at a knock at the door.

"Claire, Heidi?" Suresh asked as he opened the door, surprise crossing his eyes when he saw the entire Petrelli clan.

"Um, Claire…Heidi I have that thing you asked about." Suresh said trying to be discreet. Claire sighed motioning the Indian man in the door, shutting it behind him. Claire then grabbed Heidi's left hand and Peter's right and took a deep breath.

"What did it say?" She whispered fighting the tears with all her might. She was going to stick a pipe threw the back of her head and make sure she was buried that way. She'd stay dead if she had to live as Peter's niece anymore. Claire closed her eyes, she couldn't take it, this was the end, she was a sick degenerate and she and Peter were going to burn in hell she just knew it. Mohinder smiled at Peter as he handed him a folded piece of paper with all the technical evidence.

"Your not Nathan's daughter Claire." Claire fell to her knees, releasing Heidi as the other woman went to embrace her husband encouragingly. Claire opened her eyes to find Peter sitting on the carpet of the empty hospital room in front of her. She felt like this enormous weight was gone. She let a huge smile cross her face as she tucked the piece of hair Rauol had given her to fidget with behind her ear. Claire's knees scratched against the carpet lightly as Peter lifted her off the ground, his own smile as bright as Claire's. Peter hugged her tightly, had she been a normal person she was sure he would have broken at least two of her ribs but Claire was the last one to mind at that point! Peter twirled Claire around the room, careful not to hit anyone, but at the same time loving her happy screaming,

"YES!" over and over again. Heidi smiled at the pair lightly as she saw Peter put Claire down, who imminently started taking off her borrowed jewelry and handed it to Heidi, who put all but Claire's necklace in her hand bag. Claire, hugged the other woman strongly before smiling at Nathan. Nathan, who was still reeling just stared at her. This was what she wanted, apparently what she needed, who was he to take that away from her. On that thought Nathan stared at Angela, who had her forehead in her left hand in annoyance.

"Matt got me access to the FBI database, that's kinda a favor under the table so lets not let that slip…" Mohinder smiled as Peter's arms trapped Claire in a backwards hug and Claire just smiled wider.

"But I found someone that was related to you beside your mother. He's dead, but it's a bit curious." Suresh said, not being able to help the smile that crossed his face as both Peter and Claire hugged him.

"Why don't we talk about it tomorrow?" Mohinder suggested as Claire hugged him again, not having expected such good news on top of the eternal happiness he'd just given her. Claire nodded in agreement, right now her entire world was nothing but Peter Petrelli and her, Claire Bennet! Claire threw herself back into Peter's arms, who laughed with her. Heidi was the only one to notice that the only one unhappy was Angela. It gave the woman pause but she'd bring it up with Nathan when they would discuss everything tomorrow.

"Mohinder, I love you! Can you ask Nikki to take my stuff home and tell her?" Claire said, kissing Suresh's cheek, causing a blush and a laugh from the scientist.

"Sure thing Claire." Suresh smiled again at the girl. Claire just looked up into Peter's eyes as Peter removed his tie, grabbing Claire's hand. Heidi flinched as the two disappeared from sight, literally! Claire hung onto Peter's neck as he flew them out the window, the smile permanent on their faces. Claire inhaled slowly, loving being so close to Peter with everything out in the open. Claire laughed when they landed on the roof of her apartment building. Claire, though instead of letting go of Peter's neck slide closer until she was flush against him.

"I think I'm in love with you Peter Petrelli." She whispered, clutching onto him desperately, afraid this was all a dream, she'd had this one before after all. Peter didn't say anything, instead he moved his head down, and captured Claire's mouth eagerly, after all he'd had this dream to.

Angela Petrelli looked out the open window after her son, knowing she wasn't going to be able to keep things from them for much longer. Angela was torn from her musings by the reminder that they had a function to run, a most inconvenient time for Peter and Claire to both disappear she would admit.

"Mohinder, you said something was weird about the relative you uncovered of Claire's? What did you mean?" Nathan asked, that caught Angela's attention as she turned to face them.

"I found a half-brother, thing is he's been dead a while from what I can tell he was well over seventy years old. His name was Daniel Linderman." Mohinder said turning to move out the door, but stopped when he saw the color drain from Nathan's face and Heidi gasped.

"What?" Mohinder asked, feeling lost. He glanced at Angela, who also looked pale as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What does that mean?" Suresh asked. Angela looked to Nathan and Heidi, who had both taken a seat in shock. She knew what that meant and it was not good. She couldn't believe she'd gone this long without knowing or seeing him in her dreams. One thing was for sure, she was going to have to fess up to Nathan and Peter and fast with this new information. They would both be in danger now since it was only a matter of time before he found out someone had looked at Daniel's records.

"It means someone dug up Adam Monroe eighteen years ago and we have bigger problems then a charity function downstairs." Angela said, looking back out the window, knowing Peter and Claire would be safe for now, but what would happen now was a mystery. She only hoped Peter and Nathan wouldn't turn on her with the information she was going to have to divulge now. Was it really worth it? Angela asked, though she would be the only one that night.

(A/N Ha ha you thought I could just end it? I haven't made up my mind about a sequel yet. This is where the original plot changed. Originally I was going to have Linderman be her father, but then the writers of Heroes invented Adam Monroe. So final chapter word count ends up at over 9,000…wow O.o Thank you all for all the reviews!! It kept me going when I couldn't think of anything to write! I look forward to hearing what future readers have to say about this story.)


End file.
